Spiritual Bonds
by pain17ification
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: Death isn't really the End

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification trying an experimental story. I just want to point out now that this is NOT a story I will immediately continue, hence why I called it "experimental".

The story is a Naruto/Bleach Xover that I will title "Spiritual Bonds". The story will feature Naruto and Yoruichi. This has Naruto sacrifice himself to end the 4th Shinobi War which earns him the Spirit King's (aka the Shinigami of Naruto's Realm) respect. The Spirit King decides to give Naruto a second chance; but not as a Shinigami, Hollow, or Human. Find out by reading, okay? Note that the Xover begins in the "Turn Back the Pendulum Arc". So, please enjoy!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**"Higher Being Speech"**

**'_Higher Being Thoughts'_**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 1: Death is not really the End

It was total chaos to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. That was the only possible phrase he could use to describe this war. The army of undead shinobi and the seemingly endless Zetsu soldiers kept causing mass destruction for the Shinobi Alliance. Naruto was in his Kyubi Chakra Mode facing off against the man responsible for all the horror: Obito. It made the blonde's blood boil at the fact that a man who did not care about the bonds he had in his past would do all of this.

All of Naruto's friends were either dead or dying, and the 16 year old Kyuubi host was at his wits end. He tried _everything_ against the Uchiha, but nothing worked! Kakashi's _Kamui_ (Authority of the Gods) was extremely helpful at first, but his old sensei died by using the remainder of his chakra to help Naruto hit Obito with a _Bijuu Rasengan_ (Tailed Beast Spiral Sphere). Kirabi also sacrificed himself to take down the revived Madara Uchiha in an explosion of both chakra and youki (demonic energy).

Naruto cursed as a couple tears leaked from his eyes. He was losing every one of his precious people and it was all because of this red-eyed bastard. He glared at the Uchiha while forming another _Bijuu Rasengan_ and a single _Kage Bunshin_ (Shadow Clone). He remained silent as his technique increased in size and power.

Tobi said nothing and paid the clone no mind. Why would he when the clone just needed a single hit to dispel? Instead, he ignited his right hand with the flames of _Amaterasu_ (Illuminating Heaven) and charged at Naruto. Their techniques reached their full power as they reached one another. With twin roars, both jutsu clashed and met at a standstill. However, while that was happening, the Naruto clone went through a long series of handsigns, and it prepared for the technique that his father used to stop Kurama's rampage: the _Shiki Fuiin_.

Little did Obito know, the 'clone' was actually the real Naruto who substituted with it the moment it was made. This was all part of Naruto's trump card. As soon as the two jutsu in the power struggle cancelled each other out, Naruto would use the _Shiki Fuiin_ (Reaper Death Seal) on Tobi to end the war. Obito may have a seemingly impenetrable body, but Naruto believed that no one can have their soul be out of the Shinigami's reach. Naruto saw the end of the clash right as he finished the last handsign and rushed at the Uchiha while the clone dispelled itself to create a smokescreen. When he reached the madman, Naruto gripped his shoulders and used the last of Kurama's chakra to give him the strength to not let go.

Obito's eyes widened when he saw the purple face of the Shinigami and he grew fearful. He had no idea that this brat was able to perform such a feat. The entity of death took the dagger it had out of its mouth and stabbed the blade right through both the Jinchuriki and the Harbinger of Death. Naruto merely smiled through the pain and said, "Your time is up, teme. I hope you enjoy your stay in Shinigami-sama's stomach!"

Obito began to feel his soul being ripped away from him. He desperately tried to stop it, but it kept pulling away. His final words before his soul was completely ripped away were, "Damn you, Uzumaki! My plan is ruined all because of you! Damn you!" And with that last, enraged cry, Obito, the catalyst for the 4th Shinobi War, had finally been defeated. Naruto then collapsed from the pain and loss of chakra. He believed that he performed his 'last' act as a warrior perfectly; however, the Shinigami had other plans.

Between Life and Death

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a white area filled with a dense fog. He hesitantly stood up and tried to locate anything through the fog that could help him. He was brought out of his searching by someone clearing their throat. He turned to look behind him and was not so surprised to see the Shinigami behind him.

Naruto decided to break the ice. "So, this is your stomach? It's…definitely not what I was expecting…"

The God of Death chuckled as he replied, **"That's because we are not in my stomach, ningen **(human)**. We are in a realm outside of Life and Death. Kami-sama and I are incredibly impressed with your endeavors throughout your life and we agree that one such as you does not deserve an early death."**

Naruto was shocked to hear that. "I've impressed Kami-sama?! T-That's insane! How could Kami-sama be impressed with someone like me?"

"**Perhaps it was because of the incredible amount of sacrifices you've made for the world? Or maybe it's the drive and determination you showed during the war? I wouldn't know, seeing as I'm not Kami-sama. However, we have agreed that you are more than worthy to receive a second chance at life." **Naruto smiled widely at that, but the smile fell when the Death God finished, **"Unfortunately, it won't be in your realm. Second chances do not work that way. Those worthy of them must have their second life in a realm not their own. Luckily for you, your new life is in a realm is one that I personally reside in."**

"And what realm is that, Shinigami-sama?"

"**The realm I speak of is the Life/Death Realm, a realm that is inhabited by beings both alive and dead. Those that are dead are one of three things: regular souls, Shinigami, or Hollows."**

"What do you mean by 'Shinigami'? I thought _you_ were the Shinigami? And what the hell are Hollows?"

"**Patience, young soul. I will explain now. The Shinigami in this realm are basically souls that have spiritual power, otherwise known as reiatsu. They are like me, since they help other souls pass on, but their power pales in comparison to mine. Think of them as my personal task force, seeing as I am known to them as the Spirit King.**

**Hollows are souls that have become corrupted by dark forces over time. They fall into despair over their deaths and have some 'hollowness' in their souls. This 'hollowness' forms a hole straight through them while their despair forms a mask of various designs over their heads. They become beings of darkness and despair while having nothing more than basic instincts to go off of. A Hollow's instinct is to consume strong sources of reiatsu to try and fill up the 'hollowness' they constantly feel."**

"Whoa… That is some real heavy shit right there… What will I be for my second life? Will I be human again, a simple soul, a Shinigami, or a…Hollow?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"**None of them."**

"…What? What do you mean by that? What else is there?!"

"**I wasn't finished explaining what gives a Shinigami their power. Now, a Shinigami's power is mostly kept within them, much like chakra for shinobi. However, that is not all the power they possess. They may also wield a sword that has a reiatsu source all its own. These swords are known as Zanpakuto **(Soul Slayer)** and each one holds a spirit within the blade that is partnered with a Shinigami. It is always amazing to me to witness the bonds between Shinigami and Zanpakuto. This is what you will become, Naruto; a Zanpakuto Spirit. Your partner has never even gotten to know their spiritual partner, so this is perfect for you since giving you to some newbie would be counterproductive."**

"Wait, if they never even bothered to get to know their Zanpakuto, why are you giving me to them?" he asked in slight irritation.

"**Because I have seen that the one you will be partnered with is beginning to realize just how important getting to know their Zanpakuto really is. Once you are placed into their sword, the bond between you two will begin to grow."**

Naruto nodded in understanding and acceptance before he asked the question that was nagging at him. "Who exactly will my partner be?"

The Shinigami smirked and replied, **"**_**She**_** is a Shinigami Taicho **(Captain)** that has earned herself the name 'Shunshin', or Goddess of Flash, due to her incredible speed that would make your father's fabled **_**Hiraishin**_ (Flying Thunder God)** look like one was moving in slow motion. So far, she has only relied on her hand-to-hand combat skills in her career, but she is beginning to see that her Zanpakuto deserves to be used and connected with. That is where you come in."**

"Alright, I understand. Anything else I should know?"

"**Yes, she will not be able to hear your name at first due to the connection between the two of you just beginning to grow. However, she will be able to hear it over time. Also, a Zanpakuto has three states.**

**Sealed State is when the sword is not emitting reiatsu and when the bond between Zanpakuto and Shinigami is not high enough.**

**Shikai **(Initial Release) **is available when the Zanpakuto and Shinigami have reached a decent level of bonding and understanding. It usually increases one's reiatsu output and power by about double, but it may be higher depending on the bond.**

**The final state is Bankai **(Secondary Release)**. This shows a complete bond between a Shinigami and their Zanpakuto and usually takes at least ten years to accomplish. The time needed to do so is definitely worth it since power output increases from five to tenfold."**

Naruto was amazed at this information and his mouth was left agape at it. When he shook himself out of the shock, he asked, "Do the releases just increase power?"

"**No, usually a Zanpakuto will change with each transition. You will be no different. But, I will leave the transformation and abilities a surprise for now. All I will tell you is that your name is also the name of your sword form; Naruto **(Maelstrom)**."**

Naruto nodded at that and said, "I assume Bankai has a different name. But, I won't ask you what it is. All I will say is that I'm ready for this."

The Spirit King saw the determination in his eyes and smirked. **"Very well. Now then, Naruto Uzumaki, as Spirit King and God of Death, I pass on my judgment to you!"** he yelled as he plunged his clawed hand into Naruto's chest. The blonde felt power surge within him and was transformed into a glowing orange orb of reiatsu. The Shinigami then created a portal to the Life/Death Realm and flung the orb into it. Giving one last smirk, he turned to the new inhabitants of the realm between: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"Thank you for giving our son this chance, Shinigami-sama," the blonde said gratefully. "I know he'll find a better life there."

"**I do not need your gratitude. Kami-sama made this decision and granted your son this chance. I am merely following orders."**

"Still," Kushina stated, "we thank you. If he never called for you with the _Shiki Fuiin_, he would have never received this chance. I just wish we could have talked to him one last time."

"**You will… Not for a **_**long**_** time, but you will…"**

Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls); Second Division Barracks

Yoruichi Shihoin sat in her office with her Zanpakuto rested across her lap. She spent her entire Shinigami career without using it, but she began to notice that she was not getting anywhere by ignoring it. She was taught that Zanpakuto were partners, and she respected the ideal of camaraderie. So, she decided to try and finally contact her sword's spirit.

'_I know I never took the time to get to know you, let alone talk to you, but please let me know that I still have a chance to. I want to see how strong our bond will go. Please…'_

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity to her. With her eyes closed, she failed to see her sword give a faint orange glow. She did however hear a male voice speak to her. What struck her as odd was that it seemed to be the voice of a teenager.

"_You're not too late. I'm here…partner."_

(End)

Well, what did you guys think? Remember, this is just an experiment to see how you guys like this idea. So please, either leave your thoughts on it in reviews or PM them to me.

Thanks!

-pain17ification


	2. Chapter 2: Start of a Bond

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

Due to the first chapter being incredibly successful as an experiment, I will continue this story! Please note now that I will alternate updates between this story and "Children of Prophecy". Basically, one weekend will be a "Children of Prophecy" update and the next will be "Spiritual Bonds". Sound good?

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_"Naruto Speaking"_

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 2: Start of a Bond

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the sound of her Zanpakuto speaking to her. She gazed at it and saw it pulsing with a dark orange glow. The glow felt warm and comforting, and felt like it was protecting her. She smirked slightly at the fact that she still had a chance with her spiritual partner.

'_Glad to see that you're willing to give me a chance. Any hope of me hearing your name right now?'_ she mentally asked even though she knew it wouldn't happen.

"_Let's see… My name is…"_

Yoruichi sighed and replied, _'Nope, it didn't reach me…'_

"_That's a shame. I guess our bond is still new. Well, I should be able to hear your name."_

'_Yoruichi Shihoin, Taicho of the 2__nd__ Division of the Gotei 13_ (13 Court Guard Squads)_. It's nice to finally speak to you.'_

"_Likewise, Yoruichi… Let's see if I can do this right…"_ Naruto stated before he went silent.

Yoruichi was confused at the silence and was about to question her Zanpakuto before she began to feel lightheaded. Her gaze became unfocused as she was dragged into her mindscape.

The view changed from her office to a small island that was surrounded by multiple whirlpools of various sizes. On the island were what appeared to be the ruins of a lost civilization. Yoruichi noticed that the island seemed to radiate calmness and serenity while the whirlpools felt disorienting and swirling emotions.

"_Amazing isn't it?"_

Yoruichi turned behind her and gaped at the sight of her Zanpakuto spirit. The spirit assumed the form of a blonde teen with blue eyes and whisker markings on his cheeks. He was dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit, black sandals, a red coat with black flame designs on the hem and sleeves, and a necklace with six red magatama (comma shaped beads), and a black headband with a leaf shaped design on the metal plate. The blonde's hair was spiked in all directions but had two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns.

"_Nice to officially meet you face to face, Yoruichi. Welcome to the once great village of Uzushiogakure, now known as your mindscape."_

Yoruichi once again turned her sights to the surrounding area. She felt at home here for some reason and was surprised that her mindscape was an actual place. But she never had any recollection of this place. "You said this place was once a great village… What happened to it? And why does my mind take the appearance of it?"

Naruto gave a sad smile before he sat on a piece of rubble and gestured his wielder to do the same. Once she complied, he answered, _"This place was once the home of many people and a destroyed clan. That clan was known as the Uzumaki Clan and they were famous for their incredible longevity and abilities in the sealing arts. They were able to seal vast stores of energy into simple slips of paper, create seals that allowed one to heal almost any wound, and even seal demons within willing participants. They were a peaceful people that wished to connect with the world around them."_ Yoruichi noticed his eyes become angry, yet he still spoke calmly. _"Unfortunately, two of the five great nations saw their abilities as a threat and formed an alliance with one goal in mind: the destruction of Uzu. The people of the village were caught unprepared for the dual assault and many fled their home in search of safety. Only a few survived and started new lives in slight peace. Over the years though, the once great clan of Uzu dwindled down to only four members. Two women, a man, and a teenager. One of the women died giving birth to the teen while the other's fate is unknown to me. The man became engulfed by the pain inflicted upon him and his loved ones and became one of the world's biggest threats. The teenager became many things: a sacrifice made flesh, a pariah to his people, a hero to others, and the one who showed the man of pain the light."_

Yoruichi was silent as she heard the blonde tell the history of the Uzumaki. It amazed her that they were capable of so much yet it was the fear of their abilities that brought their downfall. "What happened to the teenager; the one who became a hero?"

Naruto smiled at her question and looked directly into her eyes, azure meeting gold. _"He died in a sacrificial strike against the one who turned his family towards the path of darkness. Yet, his journey did not end there."_

"What do you mean? Did he become a Shinigami?"

"_No, he became your partner,"_ Naruto answered with a smirk. His smirk grew into a foxy grin at her shocked face.

Yoruichi was indeed shocked at his answer. Whatever he was going to say, she was not expecting that. "How is that possible? How could you become my Zanpakuto after your death?"

Naruto kept his grin at her shock and confusion. _"That secret will stay with me for now."_ At her pouting face, he laughed and commented, _"You're cute when you're disappointed."_

She unconsciously blushed at that before she gave him a playful glare. "Alright, keep your secrets then. Will you at least tell me why my mind represents your ancestral home?"

"_I would assume that it is due to my newly formed bond with you. My mother's home was said to be one of incomparable beauty. I just wish I could've seen it in its prime. But, one shouldn't dwell on the past. Only the present and future should be the focus of the people."_

Yoruichi nodded before she questioned, "So, what exactly happened before you sacrificed yourself?"

Naruto's eyes became distant and unfocused for a slight moment before they dulled and he answered sadly, _"A war happened… One that cost the lives of many innocent people…"_

Yoruichi cringed slightly at his answer before she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to meet her gaze and was entranced by the golden sheen of her eyes. He also saw that she was concerned for him and was touched at her worry. "I'm sorry that happened to you," she stated solemnly.

Naruto placed his hand on hers and gave a small smile before he began walking towards the center of the island. He beckoned her to follow, which she complied to. The trip was silent until they reached an open training ground. He saw her eyes gleam in anticipation and he stated, _"This is where we will begin our training. I realize that you mainly focus on unarmed combat, however we need to get you used to using me or else the results may not be pleasant. Besides," _he grinned before finishing, _"I don't plan to be a spectator in your fights. I'm a warrior through and through and fighting is what I live for."_

The werecat grinned back and jumped to one side of the marked area that represented a border for mock battles. "Well then, let's get started! I'm curious to see what you're capable of, Blondie."

Naruto chuckled before he disappeared in a swirl of wind and lightning and reappeared on the other side of the ring. _"Alright then, let's see what you're made of Yoruichi!"_

Yoruichi pulled out her sword while Naruto took out a pair of kunai from his leg holsters. The werecat was slightly surprised at his choice of weapon, but she had no time to think about it as he charged at her with incredible speed. She easily blocked his initial strike with her blade and gripped his other wrist that held a kunai in a thrusting position. They both jumped away from one another before Naruto threw his kunai and held up a cross-like seal, confusing his wielder.

"_Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Kunai Shadow Clone)!" he cried as the single knife became ten before multiplying again into twenty.

Yoruichi disappeared in a _Shunpo_ (Flash Step) outside of the ring and was suddenly yanked back in by the back of her Taicho Coat. She was dropped on her ass in the ring and turned her gaze to a serious faced Naruto. "What? I only dodged… It's a natural reaction."

"_Yes it is, but you left the area of combat which results in your loss. I don't have anything against evading enemy attacks, but the border is there for a reason."_

"And that is…?"

"_To limit your combat options. Something that could happen many times out there at the most unexpected of times. I'm trying to get your senses and reactions to a level that they expect anything and everything." _She nodded in understanding before she readied herself for another round. Naruto held up the same seal and a perfect copy of him appeared next to him. He nodded to the clone before it disappeared from the arena. _"That clone is going to observe our fight as well as launch surprise attacks every now and then to keep you on your toes. He'll also make sure you stay within the area of combat. Understand?"_

She nodded again before she used _Shunpo_ to try and catch him off guard. She went for a swing at the back of his head, which he ducked under and retaliated with a mule kick. She dodged the strike before she sensed some kunai flying toward her. She turned to face them and expertly deflected them all. She then spun and clashed against the real Naruto's kunai strike. They were caught in a deadlock before they pushed one another back.

Naruto gave her a small smirk before stating, _"Not bad… Not bad at all, Yoruichi. Now then, let's do it again, but faster!"_

Yoruichi smirked back and readied for another round. She was glad that her partner was putting her through this. She knew that the bond between them may be small now, but she was determined to make it stronger over time.

Outside Mindscape (morning)

Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes after a long night of sparring with her Zanpakuto spirit. She smiled at how much fun she had during the spars. She never fought against someone who had the abilities Naruto had. The man himself surprised her as well. She didn't think that one as young looking as him would be able to fight against her so efficiently. Even though she still couldn't hear his name, she still knew that the bond between them was steadily growing stronger.

She was interrupted from her musings by a knock on her door. When she granted entry, she was not surprised to see her student Sui-Feng step in. The petite woman had black eyes and dark blue hair that almost seemed black. She was dressed in an all black suit over a fishnet one. She bowed to the werecat, causing her to roll her eyes slightly at the unneeded gesture.

"Yoruichi-sama, we are ready to begin today's training."

Yoruichi nodded and replied, "Fine, get them all assembled since I have an announcement to make."

Sui-Feng nodded before she set off to complete her task. On her way she passed a man that irritated her immensely. He had sandy blonde hair, grey eyes, and some stubble on his chin. He wore the standard Taicho attire but wore traditional geta instead of the standard sandals. This was the recently appointed Taicho of the 12th Division and long-time friend of Yoruichi, Kisuke Urahara.

Urahara noticed Sui-Feng and gave her a friendly smile that was not returned. Sui-Feng did not like how close Urahara was to Yoruichi, but she knew that her superior had no problems with the man. Still, she refused to be friendly with the man. She will act civil, but no more.

Urahara himself sighed at the once again failed attempt to try and get on Sui-Feng's good side. He knew that her respect for Yoruichi was incredibly high, bordering on adoration, but he also knew that she felt he was not worth the werecat's time. He was brought out of his thoughts by his friend stepping out of her office, but what surprised him was the sight of her sword strapped to her waist. It had been so long since he'd seen her carry it that he forgot she even had one.

The katana had a black sheathe, a circular guard in a spiral-like design, and an orange clothed handle. It also pulsed reiatsu every now and then.

He smiled to his friend and greeted, "Good to see you, Yoruichi. I'm surprised to see you armed this morning."

Yoruichi smiled back and replied, "Good to see you too and I felt that it was time for a change. I've ignored my partner for too long, Kisuke. It's time I stopped and got to know him better."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Him? So, your Zanpakuto is male?"

She nodded while she headed for the training area followed by her friend and fellow Taicho. "Yes, I was able to contact him last night and had a real eye opener. He really knows how to push someone to their limits and I found out something that I would like you to look into for me."

"Oh? And what is that?"

She turned to him and had a look of pure seriousness on her face. "This must stay between us, Kisuke. Not even Yamamoto-dono can know." At his slow nod she answered, "I want you to see if there have ever been any records of deceased souls becoming Zanpakuto."

His eyes widened slightly at that. "Is that what happened to your Zanpakuto?"

"Yes, but he won't tell me how exactly that happened. He says he will eventually but not now. I'm mainly curious if I'm the only person this has happened to."

Her Zanpakuto chuckled and said, _"You won't find out how this happened to me, Neko-chan. After all, very few know of the one who allowed me to become a Zanpakuto."_

'_That doesn't mean I won't try, Blondie. Besides, my curiosity is peaked and I can't ignore it.'_

"_Ever hear the phrase 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'? I don't want this habit of yours to be a negative influence on you," _he chastised playfully.

'_Yea yea, I won't let it go too far. Just let me satiate it this time.'_

"_Fine, but I'll be waiting to say 'I told you so'!"_ he replied with a laugh.

Yoruichi scoffed with a grin before she noticed Kisuke giving her a knowing grin. "Have fun talking to your partner?"

"Actually yes. He's much more fun to talk to then you, Kisuke," she responded jokingly.

"Oh, you wound me so!" he cried out overdramatically. "Anyway, as for you request, I'll look into it."

Yoruichi nodded with a smile. "Thanks Kisuke. I'll wait for you to find out anything." He nodded before he left for his own barracks leaving Yoruichi to head out alone.

"_Hey, you're not alone! I'm here, aren't I?"_ Naruto whined playfully.

She rolled her eyes before she responded, _'Alright alright, don't throw a tantrum Blondie.'_

"_I don't throw tantrums; I just express my anger through training. Speaking of which, we should probably get to your Division's training session. I'm curious to see how well you raised them in skill."_

Yoruichi smirked again before she increased her strides towards her subordinates. Today's training session would be an interesting one.

(End)

Well, that's chapter 2! What did you guys think? I'm so glad that this story got so many positive responses in just a single chapter! I hope that this story will be one of epic proportions!

Remember that this story will be updated alternatively with "Children of Prophecy". Next weekend will have an update!

Next Time: Yoruichi and Naruto connect some more and some discoveries are made. Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

I'm curious as to why so few of you PM me about my stories… I'll gladly answer any questions you guys have, you know? Even if you just want to rant, I'll read and respond. I want to able to connect to my readers, but I can't do that if you guys don't help me…

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_"Naruto Speaking from Mindscape"_

**"Kurama Speaking"**

**_"Kurama Speaking from Mindscape"_**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 3: Discoveries

It had been a couple of months since Yoruichi had met Naruto. She was currently sitting in her office after another day of training her division enjoying a warm bowl of miso ramen and a cup of milk. What surprised whoever visited the werecat was the sight of about ten empty bowls on the floor next to her desk.

'_I seriously blame you for my new addiction, Blondie,'_ Yoruichi mentally called out to her partner as she moved on to her twelfth bowl. _'Although I have to admit that it is good…'_

Naruto was heard chuckling within her mindscape. The way she was devouring the bowls of noodles reminded him of himself. _"I told you, ramen is the food of the gods! So of course you like it!"_

'_Now, I wouldn't go _that_ far… Ramen is good, but milk has it beat hands down!'_ she retorted with a grin as she set her bowl down and entered her mindscape. She saw the blonde giving her a shocked expression at her comment while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Blasphemy! Take it back!" he cried making her laugh at his actions.

After he calmed down, he led her through the ruins of the island. What confused the woman was the fact that her partner was not leading her to their training ground. Instead, Naruto led her to the entrance to a cavern that was emitting an ominous crimson glow from deep within. The glow made her involuntarily shudder before she sent the blonde a confused glance.

Without turning to her, Naruto stated, "Within this cavern is something, or rather someone that I feel you should meet. This someone has been with me since my birth and became connected to my soul. Due to the connection, they passed on to this world with me." He then turned to the werecat and questioned, "Are you ready?"

She gazed at the cavern entrance once more and felt the crimson glow wash over her once more. However, this time she didn't feel any malice. Instead she felt that the glow was similar to how her partner's energy felt, just a bit more potent. Turning to Naruto, she grinned and answered, "Yea, I think I am."

Naruto matched her grin and nodded before taking the lead and entering the cavern. The walls of the cave had what Yoruichi assumed were runes decorating them. The runes gave of an orange light as they passed and she noticed that Naruto's form was starting to become transparent as the two of them headed deeper into the cave. After they reached what appeared to be a dead end, a now ghostly looking Naruto turned to Yoruichi with a serious expression. "I can't go any further than this… Apparently the furball wants to speak to you alone… Don't worry, I promise that you won't be in any danger." He then smirked and added, "Just act like you always have: playful, witty, and sexy!"

Yoruichi unconsciously blushed at the compliments and nodded before she walked through the supposed dead end as if it wasn't there. Naruto lost his smirk and prayed that the furball wouldn't give Yoruichi any problems.

Once she passed through the fake wall, Yoruichi noticed that the cavern had become what appeared to be the pathway of a sewer, complete with dripping pipes on the ceiling. She noticed that some pipes had orange energy flowing through them while the others were either cracked or broken. A sudden gust of wind raced down the halls and blew past her, whipping her haori in the process. The werecat took a breath to steel her resolve before she began her trek through the hallways. It was strange to her that she unconsciously knew when to turn down another pathway and when not to, as if she had done this many times before. That confused her since she had no recollection of this place at all. It hit her as she made her fifth turn down a different path. Naruto had told her that his old life had influences on him which in turn had influences on her mindscape. She figured that her partner had probably visited this place many different times; why he did so was still up for debate.

After what seemed like an hour, she finally reached an opening that held a barred gate with a spiral shaped keyhole. The gate was unlocked and she heard a deep breathing coming from within the gates. Suddenly, to eyes opened and bored into her. She froze at the sight of the blood red orbs with black slit pupils. They reminded her of cat's eyes, or maybe they were…

'_Fox eyes…'_ she thought to herself before the owner of the eyes was revealed. From the darkness behind the gates appeared a fox with nine tails and a human like upper torso that towered over her. She figured that her height would probably barely be half of the diameter of one of the eyes.

The fox lowered its head down to her level and released a breath of air that came out like a gust of wind to her. It eyed her curiously before it seemed to smirk. **"So, you're the one who the kit is now bound to, eh? I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to be so…tiny,"** the fox commented in a deep tone.

Despite being in front of a gargantuan fox, Yoruichi's left eye twitched at the 'tiny' comment and she glared at the fox. "Well of course I'm tiny compared to you, you overgrown furball! Who the hell is even close to you in size anyway?!" she yelled making the fox's smirk grow in size.

**"Well, you certainly have a similar reaction as Na-"**

Yoruichi paused at the abrupt end to the comment. "A similar reaction as 'Na'? Who is 'Na'?"

The fox sighed at her failure to completely hear its containers name. **"It appears as if you are only able to hear a piece of the kit's name… That's a shame."**

"Who's 'the kit'? You've said that a couple of times now…"

**"****The 'kit' just so happens to be the blonde fool that has assumed the role of your sword spirit. Kit is just a title I call him every now and then."** The fox then narrowed its eyes at her and spoke in a warning tone. **"Let's get one thing straight here, Shinigami… The kit has been through more shit than you could possibly think of, but he has never let his pain overtake him. Everything he has done in his old life was for the sake of others. All of the training, battles, and suffering have been for those he's deemed precious to him. Now that he's been given a second chance, I'm hoping that he'll have a decent life at best, even if the life is that of a tool for an Avatar of Death…"**

Yoruichi narrowed her own eyes at that last comment. "Now hold on, I never once saw him as a tool! Blondie has been nothing but kind and honest with me and I can honestly say that he has easily become a good friend, even if I've only known him for a couple months. We're partners and comrades; not a tool and its master."

The two kept their narrowed gazes before the fox relented with a smirk. **"Well, it's nice to see that he's still able to connect with people so easily. You obviously truly care for him if your little outburst is anything to go by."**

Yoruichi calmed down and nodded at the fox's comments. What it said was true; she really did care for the blonde and he was becoming a dear friend to her so quickly. She smiled softly at how they joked around with each other when they met. It felt like she had known him for years whenever they talked, even though she knew nothing of his past except that he was connected to the fox in front of her, he died in a war, and his life was definitely not one of the best ones out there. The thought of him suffering made her heart clench slightly and caused her to scowl slightly. It was not something she wanted to think about.

Kurama watched its container's partner go through a small myriad of emotions before it and kept its smirk. The woman smiled softly before she gained a slightly far off look, but then she scowled at something while holding a hand to her heart like something had hurt her. It was clear as day that the bond between them was already quite high and the fox was glad about that fact.

**"****You should know that the cause of his suffering was me being sealed into him at his birth… The seal created a link between us that bound our life forces together. That's why I'm here now talking to you… He's forgiven me a long time ago and even befriended me; the reason he's suffered!"** The fox then looked to her with a solemn gaze and finished, **"Just don't hurt him, Shinigami. Kami-sama knows that the last thing he needs is to get hurt again…"**

With its piece said, the fox expelled Yoruichi from the sewer and she reappeared where the wall seemed to have dead-ended. She was still slightly shaken from the whole encounter, but a familiar hand on her shoulder shook her out of it. She turned her golden orbs to azure ones and saw her partner smiling warmly to her.

"So, I trust everything went well?"

Whatever he expected from her, getting hugged was not at the top of the list. She held him tight to her and he slowly returned the embrace with a soft smile. It felt like he was being protected and cared for… Two things he longed for throughout his life.

Yoruichi released the blonde before she gave him a warm smile. "Yea, the furball and I talked things out. I have to say though, that fox is a real smart ass…"

Naruto chuckled at her comment and replied, "Yea, old Fuzz Butt has always been that way. Anyway, we should probably get out of here. It's been a long day after all…"

The werecat nodded at that and the duo made their way back outside. Along the way, she asked the one question that had been nagging at her ever since she finished talking to the fox.

"Hey Blondie, what was your life like before you came here?"

It was quiet for a while with nothing but their footsteps making any kind of noise. When Yoruichi was about to say that he didn't have to answer, he finally spoke up. "In a single phrase: Never a dull moment… Even my birth was a day people wouldn't forget seeing as it was the day Kurama was sealed into me."

"Kurama?" asked Yoruichi. "Fuzz Butt's name is Kurama?"

"Yea, but that's not the point right now. On that day a man named Obito Uchiha took advantage of a problem my mother had during childbirth. Since she was Kurama's previous container, she had to put most of their energy into helping my body develop. While that was happening, the energy holding back the fox was drastically lowered. Obito took full advantage of that and helped Kurama escape before he took control of the fox through the means of a special eye called the Sharingan. With Kurama under his control, the fox was sent to destroy my home. My father, who was the leader of the village at the time, fought Obito and released his hold on the furball. After that, he used a technique called the Shiki Fuiin, which summoned the Spirit King of this realm in exchange for his life as well as my mother's. My parents gave up their lives for my sake and it was that damn Uchiha's fault!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened considerably at the description of the Shiki Fuiin. The Spirit King was a being only those with the rank of Taicho were allowed to know about. For a human to summon the King to another realm was nothing short of amazing. Her eyes then softened and her heart clenched at the anger in her partner's tone when he spoke of his parents' deaths.

"The Shinigami then sealed Kurama's soul inside of me and my life of hardships truly began. At a young age, due to the villagers seeing me as the fox reborn, I was ignored and hated by nearly everyone. I did not even know I held the fox until I entered the shinobi academy and was tricked by a teacher who saw me as Kurama. I worked hard to prove I was me and not the fox throughout my life, but it only affected a few people who will always be in my heart. Then, the person I considered a 'brother' decided to break our bonds in exchange for power. We failed to stop him from leaving, but I refused to give up on him. Soon after he left, my godfather, Jiraiya, took me on a three year training trip in order to combat an organization after Kurama called Akatsuki. I continued to fight for my village and combat the Akatsuki; however, a few people I knew died in the process. It wasn't until I defeated the supposed leader, Pein, that I finally was seen as a hero to my home."

The Flash Goddess stared at her blonde companion in sadness. To be hated for something he had no control over was not right at all, but he never let the hate bring him down. In fact, the hardships he went through seemed to only make him stronger. She had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when he told her that he lost some of his comrades and smiled when he told her about how he was finally given the respect he deserved.

"Then, the Fourth Great Shinobi War happened. I had to learn to take full advantage of Kurama's powers in order to even have a fighting chance. During the taming of old Fuzz Butt's powers, I met my mother's soul within my mind. Apparently, my father had sealed her remaining energy into me so that she would aid me in fighting the fox for its power. After taking control of Kurama's powers, I entered the fray and raised hell for the enemy forces. I lost many more of my precious people before I realized that the battle would be impossible to win unless I used the Shiki Fuiin to finish off Obito. It was my toughest fight in my entire life, but in the end, I had succeeded and was given a second chance at life by both Kami-sama and the Spirit King." He then turned to the violet-haired woman with a foxy grin. "That's how I became your partner, Neko-chan. And you know what? I don't regret the life I've lived. If I hadn't gone through all of that, I would have never become the man I am today; well, technically spirit, but you get the point…" he finished with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

Yoruichi chuckled as well and smiled at his words. She was glad to have him as a partner and now that she knew exactly what kind of life he once lived, she made a silent promise to make sure his new one would be much better.

After she made that promise, she felt the sword strapped to her waist pulse slightly while Naruto's magatama pulsed at the same time. She held out her sword and gazed at it closely while Naruto merely waited for her to speak. After a couple of minutes she finally spoke. "Hey Foxy, try telling me your name again…"

He blushed slightly at the new nickname but shook it off in favor of what was currently happening. "My name is…Naruto."

Her eyes widened at what she had heard. It came to her clear as day. "Naruto…" she whispered before she broke into a Cheshire grin. "Your name's Naruto!" she cried out in excitement.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. "Yep, it means 'Maelstrom'. Now that you know my name, we have some more training to do. But, we'll do that another time. Someone is trying to contact you on the outside. We'll start Shikai training when you have free time again."

Yoruichi nodded and prepared to leave before she decided to be a little bold and leaned in to give Naruto a kiss on his whiskered cheek. They both blushed slightly at her gesture but she hid her blush behind a smile. "I'm glad I finally heard your name…Naruto," she stated before she disappeared from the mindscape leaving a smiling blonde to himself.

When she opened her eyes, Yoruichi noticed that Kisuke was standing in front of her with a serious expression on his usually carefree face. Something big happened; it was the only explanation.

"I found something," he stated simply before he began heading for the R&D Department with Yoruichi in tow. The inside of the building was basically an incredibly sized underground laboratory complete with test tubes, monitors, and various scientists. Urahara led his friend to the largest monitor and told the other scientists to leave before he sat down and began typing away on the keyboard.

As he typed, his fukutaicho (Lieutenant) Hiyori Sarugaki walked in. She had light blonde hair in spiky pigtails, wore the standard Shinigami uniform, had her Lt. Badge wrapped around her left arm, and had a single fanged tooth jutting out the left side of her mouth.

"Alright Urahara, what the hell is going on here?!" she questioned angrily. "You've done nothing but type away at your damned keyboard for weeks and left me to deal with the rest of the division!"

"Hiyori," the man started sternly causing her to freeze in shock, "What I've been doing is very important and has required my full attention. I wouldn't have left you to handle the division if it wasn't important, understand?"

The blonde girl could only nod dumbly as she watched her Taicho continue to type away. She turned her gaze to Yoruichi and saw her solely focused on the large screen in front of her. Once she turned to watch the screen as well, she saw multiple images of various Zanpakuto flashing across the screen rapidly. After a couple of minutes, Urahara finally stopped at one that had a dark blue sheathe, a snowflake shaped guard, and a light blue clothed handle.

"This is one of them," Urahara stated before he typed away again and stopped at another. It had a pitch black sheathe, a guard in the design of two black wings encircling one another, and a red clothed handle. "And that is the other one. Nothing else came up in my search, but these two Zanpakuto are definitely what you were looking for."

Hiyori was getting frustrated at being out of the loop and yelled out, "What the hell are you two going on about?!"

The two Taicho looked to one another in a silent debate. Yoruichi was wondering if she was trustworthy while Urahara was wondering if Yoruichi was willing to tell. They both nodded simultaneously before Yoruichi spoke. "Hiyori, what I'm about to tell you stays between us, understand?" she asked with narrowed eyes causing the blonde to nervously nod. "My Zanpakuto Spirit is unique. The Spirit itself is actually a soul who has passed on to this world. I was curious if I was the only one with this type of Zanpakuto, so I had Kisuke look into it for me. The results of his searching are on the screen next to us."

The answer surprised the pigtailed blonde and she turned to Urahara for confirmation, which he provided with a serious nod of his head. "Okay, then who exactly is your Spirit, Yoruichi-Taicho?"

Yoruichi smirked and replied, "I actually just found out his name about an hour ago. His name is Naruto, or Maelstrom." She then returned her gaze to the other two blades and questioned her friend, "So, what's the story on these two Zanpakuto? It says here that they were locked away…"

"Yes they were, but only because their wielders had absolutely no control of their power and the swords became too dangerous to wield. The blue one froze its wielder solid while the black and red one set its wielder aflame while making them relive their deepest nightmares…"

_"Wait a minute… Those two incidents sound familiar… Yoruichi, ask Urahara what their names were," _Naruto said from within Yoruichi's mindscape.

After relaying the question, Urahara looked into the details of the weapons. "Apparently, the blue one is named Haku (White) while the black and red is called Itachi (Weasel)."

Naruto gasped in shock before he chuckled. His chuckles soon turned into laughter and he cried out, _"No fucking way! I can't believe they were given second chances too! Hey Yoruichi, I know those two he just named. Haku was an enemy of mine at first, but she and I connected somewhat before she sacrificed her life for her old master. The sad thing was that it wasn't until he saw her die that he realized that he actually cared for her. At first she was nothing but a 'tool' for his ambitions but she helped me figure out where true strength comes from. Itachi was a member of the Uchiha Clan and was ordered by the Village Elders to wipe out his entire clan. Apparently they were attempting a coup d'état against the village and killing off the clan was the best way to 'maintain peace'… He sacrificed his clan for 'peace' and sacrificed his own life so his brother could be seen as a 'hero'… Both plans failed terribly, but at least they earned a second chance. He was a great ally in the war I fought in. We have to find them, Yoruichi-chan! They were both cheated in their lives and they're good friends of mine."_

Yoruichi was surprised at the back stories behind the two swords on the screen and mentally nodded to her partner before she asked her friend, "Where exactly are they located? Naruto knows the both of them personally and wants us to help them…"

Urahara sighed at that before he replied, "That's where it gets complicated… Only the Sotaicho (Captain Commander) has the authority to release locked up Zanpakuto, and I think the only way we can convince him to let them go would be to reveal your Zanpakuto's origins to him…"

Naruto cursed in the mindscape and punched a piece of rubble in frustration. The punch obliterated the rubble into nothing but dust while he shook in anger. _"Damnit! I refuse to let them remain locked up for the rest of their lives, Yoruichi-chan! If revealing me will help them be free again…then I'll do it."_

'_Naruto, you don't have to sacrifice yourself anymore! We'll figure out something, don't worry… I won't let you give up your secrets so easily… I won't sell out my friend like that!'_

"_Yoruichi-chan…"_ he whispered in shock as a smile made its way to his face. _"Thank you… We need to figure out a way to free them from their sealed states. Do you think Urahara has the means to do that?"_

'_I don't know, let me ask him,'_ she answered before turning to her friend. "Do you think we can figure out another way to release them? Maybe you could say that you wish to study them thoroughly in your lab. You certainly have the equipment for it, right?"

Urahara hummed in thought before something clicked. "Actually, I've been working on something that may be just what we need. If Naruto is willing, he can test the effectiveness of this to see if it could be used on other souls turned Zanpakuto Spirits."

Yoruichi looked skeptical while Naruto was curious. "What exactly is it that you've been working on, Kisuke?"

"It's a special device that I created to help me attain Bankai a few years ago. I made a few copies in case it was allowed to be used by others. However, the Sotaicho deemed it too dangerous since it has a limit of three days and it is a far deadlier path to Bankai. I called it the Tenshintai, or Divine Transfer Body. Perhaps we could use it on the other two Zanpakuto that are locked away."

"Why exactly were the swords locked up anyway?"

"The reason is because they both kept emitting reiatsu even when not in the hands of their wielders. Haku kept releasing reiatsu that came out as frigid air while Itachi kept releasing heat and distorted thoughts. I have to say, I'm surprised that Naruto isn't having this problem."

Naruto chuckled while commenting, _"I won't be giving you that problem, Yoruichi-chan. Our bond is much stronger than the ones Haku and Itachi had with their wielders."_

"Anyway," Kisuke continued, "We can test it out now if you wish… However, even I don't know how it'll affect Naruto due to the circumstances of his origins."

'_What do you think, Naruto? This directly affects you after all…'_

She had a strange feeling that he had a challenging grin on his face which made her grin slightly as well. _"I say let's do it! If it works, we should be able to help my friends. Tell him that I'm in!"_

Yoruichi kept her grin while relaying Naruto's acceptance to the idea. Urahara gave a small grin back while he retrieved the device. As he searched for it, the werecat unsheathed her Zanpakuto and stared intently at the blade. It pulsed with orange reiatsu as if to let her know everything would be fine. She still mentally questioned, _'Are you sure about this, Naruto? We don't know what might happen…'_

"_I'll be fine. I've risked many things before, my life being the most risked of them all. I have faith in this plan and you should too. After all, your friend is a genius in this type of stuff. Who else would be able to create something like this?"_

Yoruichi consented to the facts he presented and was brought out of her internal conversation by Urahara returning with what appeared to be a vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll.

He placed it in front of her and said, "Alright, all you have to do is stab the blade into the doll's chest and Naruto will be forcibly materialized into the outside of your mindscape. Fair warning for him, my Zanpakuto, Benihime (Crimson Princess), complained about how the process was quote: a pain in the ass."

Yoruichi, Hiyori, and Naruto all sweat-dropped at that before the Shihoin princess stabbed her sword into the doll, causing a brilliant flash of light to temporarily blind them. When the light died down, the Shinigami gaped at the sight of Naruto standing in front of them with a small nine-tailed fox resting on his shoulder.

The blonde looked to his surroundings and said, "Well, I guess it worked… I have to say, it didn't hurt as bad as Benihime said it would." He then noticed the fox and asked it, 'Hey Kurama, how'd you get out?"

"**Fool… We're connected, remember? Whatever happens to you happens to me as well…"**

"Geez, you don't have to be so rude…" He then turned to the three shocked others and grinned foxily. "Yo! It's nice to officially be on the outside."

Yoruichi broke out of her shock and gave the blonde a cat-like grin. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself. So Kisuke, it looks like this little test was a complete success, huh?"

"It would appear that way… It's amazing that he appears to be so young."

Naruto scoffed and retorted, "Well, what did you expect? I mean, I died at the age of sixteen after all…"

That got Urahara to look slightly sheepish while Yoruichi gave Naruto a sympathetic look. Hiyori on the other hand had a faint blush at the sight of the handsome blonde teen.

"So, seeing that the Tenshintai worked perfectly on Naruto, I'm sure that it'll easily work on the other two," Urahara commented.

"Good, I'm glad that they'll be able to experience this. It's actually not so bad; a little strange, but not bad."

Yoruichi then asked, "So how long will this last?"

"I'm not entirely sure… Given the fact that Naruto is different from other spirits, it could be less time or more time. We can run some tests on it another time. Right now, we should probably call it a night seeing how late it is."

True to the man's words, the skies were ablaze with intertwining colors of orange, red, purple, and yellow signifying the sun setting. Naruto focused his reiatsu on the sword in Yoruichi's hand and disappeared in another flash of light while the sword pulsed orange for a few seconds. When the pulses stopped, Yoruichi heard him say, _"Well, I'm back in. That was fun! Maybe you can let me do that again sometime?"_

_'Yea, maybe you will. For now, let's just return to the barracks.'_ After wishing Kisuke and Hiyori a pleasant evening, Yoruichi made her way back to her barracks for some much needed rest.

_"I hope we'll be able to help Haku and Itachi… Kami-sama knows that they didn't deserve the shitty lives they lived."_

_'Don't worry, we'll get your friends out of there Naruto-kun…'_ she mentally promised as she continued her strides. Within her mindscape, Naruto gave a warm smile at her promise and mentally thanked her before he headed for the cavern holding Kurama. He had a few questions for the Kyuubi no Kitsune that he needed answered for Yoruichi's sake.

(End)

Well, that's chapter 3! What did you guys think? I hope I'm not moving too fast here and that this story continues to receive good reviews!

Remember: this story will be updated alternatively with "Children of Prophecy". Next weekend will be a "Children of Prophecy" update!

Next Time: Yoruichi and Urahara attempt to have Haku and Itachi released and Yoruichi practices her Shikai! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	4. Chapter 4: Releasing Friends & Powers

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

I decided to be nice and make this story have a double update for the weekend before I went back on full time at work. After this weekend, my updates might be a little later than normal. Just wanted to warn you guys...

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach (I wonder if it will ever happen...)

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_"Zanpakuto Speaking from Mindscape"_

**"Kurama Speaking"**

******_"__Kurama Speaking from Mindscape"_**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 4: Releasing Friends and Powers

"If that is all, then this meeting of the Gotei 13 is adjourned," stated the oldest Shinigami and Sotaicho of the Seireitei, Genryusai Yamamoto. It was another normal meeting between him and the other Taicho concerning the wellbeing of the Soul Society and so far, nothing bad had happened.

He watched as all but two of his subordinates left the hall. The two who stayed were Shihoin-Taicho and Urahara-Taicho. Both seemed to have something on their minds and also it appeared that the Flash Goddess had started using her Zanpakuto once again. The Sotaicho would be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to what exactly her sword's powers were, but he wouldn't pry. After all, a bond between Shinigami and Zanpakuto was extremely personal and it was expected of all Shinigami to respect those bonds.

"What is it that the two of you need? It must be either of great importance or very personal if you both waited until after the meeting to speak to me."

Yoruichi threw her friend a glance before speaking, "Sotaicho-sama, it has come to the attention of Kisuke and I that there are two Zanpakuto that were locked away for curious reasons."

"Hmm… And how exactly did you two come across this information?"

"To be honest with you Sotaicho-sama, I have begun studying the bonds between Shinigami and Zanpakuto," Urahara stated. "I believe that I may be able to figure out the mystery between why certain Zanpakuto choose their specific partners. However, when I came across the Zanpakuto known as Haku and Itachi, I was curious as to how they were able to keep emitting reiatsu without the presence of their partners. Yoruichi happened to be visiting me when we came across this information." It wasn't a complete lie, but Urahara sure as hell made his explanation believable.

"Do you believe that your current research in the subject will allow you to figure out why it is that these two particular Zanpakuto are emitting reiatsu at a constant rate?"

"I do sir. All I need is time to study them before I can unravel their secrets. I just need you to release them into my custody, Sotaicho-sama."

Yoruichi silently watched as her friend tried to persuade the Captain Commander and was curious as to why Naruto was so silent. Not once had he spoken up; even during the meeting, he was quiet.

'_What are you doing in there, Naruto-kun?'_

Kyuubi's Cage

Naruto was currently standing across the great fox with a single question he needed answered. The fox knew what it was he wished to know, but it decided to let the blonde ask anyway.

"I need you to help me figure out something, Kurama."

**"Of course you do. After all, you always ask me the important questions. Remember when you asked me about why that Inuzuka woman smelled like honey when she saw you after a tough day of training?"** the fox asked with a smirk.

Naruto turned red at that. "Baka fox! I don't need you to remind me about that!" he yelled as the fox chuckled at his embarrassment. "Anyway, what I wanted to ask was if your power would affect Yoruichi-chan at all. I mean, you told me that we're connected, but so are Yoruichi-chan and I. I don't want to put her at risk with your power."

The fox once again smirked at the blonde and gave a low chuckle, confusing its container.** "No, my power will not affect her at all seeing as my connection is only with me… However, I'm honestly surprised how deeply you already care for this woman. In fact, it seems to be much deeper than your so-called 'love' for that pink-haired teammate of yours."**

Naruto sighed in relief at how Yoruichi was safe and he couldn't help agreeing with the fox. He honestly felt more worried for Yoruichi than he had ever felt for Sakura. "Yea well, I finally realized that what I had for Sakura was nothing more than a silly childish crush. She never felt that way for me; only Sasuke. Yoruichi-chan is different though… She's smart, powerful, better than Anko at teasing, and incredibly beautiful. I honestly have never felt so connected to someone; and I know that this has nothing to do with our bond as Shinigami and Zanpakuto. I can't believe I'm actually saying this but… I'm scared of what might happen."

**"A natural response to matters like this… It is merely a fear of the unknown since you've never experienced this before. This is a matter of the heart which you have practically no experience in. You may know familial affection, but romantic affection is so foreign to you that it scares you. Even when that Hyuuga girl confessed her love for you, you were unconsciously afraid of what may happen. Plus, Pein nearly killing her didn't particularly help in that situation… And neither did you nearly being consumed by your anger and rage."**

"What do I do, fox? You're right about me having no experience in this… Hell, the only 'experience' I've had was my stupid crush, and that probably doesn't even count."

**"The answer is simple, but you may not particularly like it… You just have to wait and see what happens. It's obvious that the woman cares for you as well and considers you a precious person to her… Now, you just have to slowly give hints about how you feel and look to see if she either responds or even sends her own hints. You just have to be patient, Kit."**

Naruto sighed at that before his face turned to one of confusion. "Hey wait a minute… How do you know so much about this, Kurama?"

**"Fool… Have you already forgotten that I was sealed into Mito Uzumaki and your mother? I may not have been able to speak directly to them like I do with you, but I was able to read their thoughts and see their experiences in the outside world. I have more knowledge on your mother's secrets than you do on her in general."**

"Alright, I get it… I may not like the fact that you know more about her than I do, but I understand. Thanks for the pep talk, Kurama. I needed it…"

**"Anytime… I just don't want you turning into a brooding idiot like your traitorous ex-teammate…"**

Naruto and the fox both chuckled at that. "Yea, I definitely don't wanna become like Sasuke! I'll talk to you later, furball."

**"Brat…"** Kyuubi retorted with a smirk.

As soon as Naruto made it out of the cavern, he noticed Yoruichi sitting on the shore of the island. He took a seat next to her and gazed out towards the horizon. The skies soon began to light up with the rays of a setting sun which painted the skies so beautifully.

"You know, I can never get used to that… No matter what, it always leaves me amazed at how beautiful the sky is during a sunset." He then turned his gaze to the Shihoin princess who was still staring at the sky in amazement. The glow of the sunset lit her up beautifully and turned her form into what could only be described as breathtaking.

She turned her gaze to him and saw him staring intently at her, making her cheeks warm up slightly. "What are you staring at me for?"

"I just can't help but be blown away at how much the sunset compliments you…" he answered honestly with a nervous grin while her cheeks lit up a little more.

"Oh! Uh, thank you Naruto-kun…" she said with a smile. "By the way, Kisuke was able to convince Sotaicho-sama to release Haku and Itachi into his custody so long as he reports any findings to him."

Naruto smiled widely at that. "That's great news! I can't wait to see them again!"

"Well, Kisuke went to go retrieve them and I'm currently in the R&D Department, in case you didn't know. Which reminds me, why were you so quiet earlier? You didn't even comment on the Taicho Meeting…"

"I was talking to Fuzz Butt about something important."

"Oh, and what exactly was it you two talked about?"

His cheeks lit up and he averted his gaze from her. "Oh you know; personal stuff…"

Yoruichi saw his nervousness and smirked deviously. She hadn't teased her partner in a while and it was long overdue. Draping her arms over the back of his shoulders, she leaned her head next to his and her smirk grew at his flushed face. "Oh c'mon Naruto-kun~… Are you sure I can't hear what you two talked about?"

He gulped slightly and tried to turn his face away from her again, but she placed a slender hand on his chin and turned his head to face her. They both momentarily got lost in their partners' eyes and couldn't help but think how beautiful they were. Yoruichi's eyes were like liquid gold while Naruto's were like sapphire pools. They both then realized their close proximity and jumped away from one another, faces burning red.

Naruto cleared his throat nervously before he spoke up. "I was worried about you…" That statement made Yoruichi turn to him in surprise. "For most of my life, Kurama was actually a negative influence both physically and emotionally. The power given to me from the fox made me a serious force to be reckoned with, but the costs were my body slowly burning from the corrosive energy and losing my sense of rational thought. I would basically become nothing more than a being of rage and instinct; even my friends weren't safe around me. It wasn't until I beat Kurama with my mother that the power lost those influences." Naruto then looked into Yoruichi's eyes once more and finished, "I wanted to make sure that never happens to you… If it did, I would never be able to forgive myself… I'm just glad that Kurama won't affect you."

Yoruichi was incredibly touched by how much her friend worried about her. It made her heart warm considerably and she couldn't help but smile at him. She noticed that his gaze was once again averted from hers, so she walked up to him and embraced him in a grateful hug for his worry. Naruto gave a small smile before he returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

"No problem, Yoruichi-chan…"

They stayed in the embrace for a couple more seconds before Yoruichi felt someone trying to contact her from outside her mind. She gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek in thanks before she returned to the outside, causing him to smile.

**"Well, it would seem she is very touched by your worry. You know, you're actually a natural at this,"** Kurama commented with a smirk.

"A natural at what?" asked a confused blonde.

**"At making people feel that they are someone very important to you and connecting to their heart. Ha! I can tell you now that she isn't the only one that felt that way."**

"Oh yea? And who else is there then?"

**"Let's see… There was that princess from Yuki no Kuni, that priestess from Oni no Kuni, that redhead medic who was betrayed by her master, that other redhead from the past, and let's not forget that Hyuuga girl who admitted her affection for you."**

Naruto was surprised by the list. "Whoa! Wait a minute! I can understand Hinata, but Koyuki, Shion, Amaru, and Sara felt that way about me too?!"

**"Indeed, and you were so ridiculously naïve to their affection; so much so that you unknowingly promised Shion to father her future kids!"** the fox replied with a bark of laughter.

Naruto paled slightly at that. "Aw shit! I actually promised that?!" he asked before he sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore seeing as I'm technically dead… Still, I can't help but feel bad that I failed to uphold my promise; even if I was clueless to the specifications."

**"Heh… Too bad for you not being able to lose your virginity before you died, huh?"**

"Shut up furball… Anyway, how am I talking to you from outside the cave?"

**"Fool… Did you forget that the cage door was open? I left it… Look behind you."**

Naruto complied and saw the fox lying down on the island behind him. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and replied, "I guess I did forget…" The Kyuubi just sighed at Naruto's forgetful nature.

With Yoruichi

While Naruto conversed with the fox, Yoruichi was heading to the R&D Department with Urahara and Hiyori to use the Tenshintai on Haku and Itachi. If it worked on Naruto, then the device should definitely work on the other two.

Apparently, the two Zanpakuto were emitting reiatsu to the point of being unable to be taken to the labs by hand. So, she and Kisuke had to carry them in small Kido barriers so that the reiatsu wouldn't affect them. Once they reached the labs, they placed the Zanpakuto on a small table with Yoruichi maintaining the barrier. Urahara retrieved the Tenshintai and readied them for use. Then, he grabbed onto the handle of Haku while Yoruichi grabbed Itachi without the barriers over them.

Immediately upon touching the swords, Urahara felt as if he was in the middle of a raging blizzard and was turning slightly blue from the cold.

Yoruichi had it worse. The heat made breathing harder and her mind was assaulted with visions of a figure killing off hundreds of people without remorse. In the vision, she saw that the figure was herself but with red eyes that had three black tomoe in them. She then saw the tomoe merge into a pinwheel shape and her double give her an emotionless stare.

It was slowly becoming too much for her and she was about to drop the blade to end it before Naruto's voice cut through the vision. _"Yoruichi-chan it isn't real! That is not you because you would never kill so many people remorselessly! You're Yoruichi Shihoin, Shunshin of the Seireitei, Taicho of the Second Division, and my precious person!"_

Naruto's words renewed her resolve and she plunged the sword into the doll while Urahara did the same with Haku. There were twin flashes of light before the spirits were revealed.

Haku was revealed to be a young woman with long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. She wore a dark blue battle kimono with a snow flake design covering it all, her obi was pure white as was the bun that held up her hair, she wore light blue sandals, and had a Kiri headband on her forehead. She had an air of purity and beauty around her that hid a deeper and colder aura.

Itachi was a young man with red eyes with black tomoe in them, peach skin, black hair with bangs that framed his face and a ponytail which was tied low and reached into his upper back. His most distinguishing features were the long, pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. He wore a black body suit covered by blood red armor on his chest, forearms, and shins, boots with metal straps covering them, a Konoha headband on his forehead, and had a tanto blade strapped to his back. The armor also had a black feather design on it. He had an aura of restrained power from him.

The two were surprised at their new surroundings and noticed the three Shinigami in front of them. However, before they could question about their whereabouts, Urahara prepared a third Tenshintai and Yoruichi used it to release Naruto and Kurama. After the blinding light dies down, Haku and Itachi found themselves wrapped in a tight hug from the Jinchuriki. They were surprised to see him while he was ecstatic to see them.

"Naruto-kun is that you?!" asked Haku in shock.

"Yea it's me! I'm so glad to see you both again!"

"Well, it would appear that you perished in the war Naruto," Itachi commented.

"Yea I did, but how did you know that there was a war?"

"Madara spoke about war many times when he led Akatsuki…"

"It wasn't Madara behind that mask, Itachi. It was Kakashi-sensei's old teammate Obito Uchiha… Madara was revived in the war but was able to be brought down…at the expense of many people…"

"…And what of Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head before replying, "I don't know… I never saw him after the 5 Kage Summit… Also, your gift to me ended up being used on the revived Nagato. I can't thank you enough for that… It saved my ass back there."

"What about Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked.

Naruto gave her a solemn look at her question. "He died avenging your death, Haku… It wasn't Kakashi who killed him though… He blamed himself and Gato for your death and died bringing that man down. I was told that he was revived and forced to fight in the war before Kakashi stopped him with a seal. I'm sorry…"

Haku shed a tear while giving a small smile. "Don't be, Naruto-kun... I'm just glad that he saw me as more than a tool in the end."

"Yea, he saw you as a daughter Haku… You were the only person he cared for after he became a nuke-nin."

"Thank you for telling me this Naruto-kun."

"No problem… Now I have to ask, how did you two become Zanpakuto? I became one by Shinigami-sama after using the _Shiki Fuiin_, but how did you guys?"

Both were silent while trying to remember. Haku spoke first. "After my death, I was standing in a white area covered by a dense fog…"

"As was I…" Itachi added. "In the fog, I came face-to-face with a purple being that called itself the Spirit King."

"So did I... He let me know how I was cheated in life and how Kami-sama had allowed me a second chance, but in a different realm…"

"I was offered the chance as well. I'm assuming the same things that happened to me happened to Haku-san, so I'll finish explaining. We were explained the different paths a soul could take in this realm and were told that we would become Zanpakuto instead of the other paths. I would assume that you became the first person to go from a soul to a Zanpakuto, Haku-san?" he asked the ice-user who nodded. "Then I assume we both were given random Shinigami who were just starting out in the ranks. In just a short amount of time, it was proven to be a bad decision…"

"Huh… No wonder Shinigami-sama said that doing that to me would be counterproductive…" Naruto commented.

**"So, you're basically saying that what happened to this fool happened to you two; minus the failure to create a stable bond between you and your wielders,"** Kurama stated with a snort.

"You are correct, Kyuubi-san," the Uchiha answered.

Haku looked to the fox and asked Naruto, "Is this fox the reason why you were able to understand me so easily, Naruto-kun?"

"Yea, but the furball and I have reached an understanding and are even friends now!" he answered with a grin while the fox shook its head in slight amusement.

They were interrupted from their conversation by Yoruichi clearing her throat. "Naruto-kun, do you mind introducing us?"

"Oh right… Haku, Itachi, these people are Kisuke Urahara Taicho of Division Twelve, his Fukutaicho Hiyori, and my partner Yoruichi Shihoin Taicho of Division Two. It was Urahara who came up with the means to get you both out of your Zanpakuto for a limited time."

"Limited?" the two Zanpakuto asked simultaneously.

"Yes, at the most you'll be able to stay out for three days," the sandy blonde answered. "However, it may be longer or shorter due to the circumstances of your transition into Zanpakuto."

"I see… The workings of the device you used must have taken years to develop, Urahara-san," Itachi commented.

"Yes, it did take a while before I perfected it. You standing here shows the success of my device."

Haku gave a small bow and said, "Well, we thank you for this, Urahara-san. I was honestly worried that I'd be the only person from our realm to come here."

"I was worried too until we found out that you and Itachi were here as well," Naruto commented. "I'm glad that you two are here."

"As am I, Naruto-kun," she replied with a smile while Yoruichi unconsciously narrowed her eyes in jealousy. It slightly bothered her how close the ice-user and her friend seemed to be.

"So, why is it that you released us?" asked the Sharingan wielder.

"Actually, it was Naruto-kun who wished to see you two," Yoruichi answered. "He was worried about the two of you being locked up indefinitely due to your constant emission of reiatsu."

"Yea, you two need to tone it down or else we won't be able to help you. We were lucky enough to help you now under the guise of 'figuring out your secrets'."

The other two Zanpakuto Spirits nodded in understanding. "The reason I did so was because my wielder saw me as a tool and nothing more," Haku stated with a frown on her beautiful face. "I've been nothing but a tool for long enough. I want a bond of friendship, not someone who sees me as a simple tool."

"I went against my Shinigami partner because they were far too arrogant and saw reluctance to kill as a weakness. They were a fool and nothing more…" Itachi said with a frown of his own.

"Wow… You both got unlucky with your choice of partners, huh? Well, I'm glad that Yoruichi-chan became my partner," Naruto stated with a smile while his partner smiled as well.

"So, you released us from our sword states to make sure we were okay?" asked Haku.

"Yes, that was one of the reasons. The other reason was so that I could find out how you came here. So, I've got nothing else to ask really…"

"Then let me ask a question. Urahara-san is it possible for a Zanpakuto to form a connection with a different Shinigami after the connection with their previous wielder was broken?" asked Itachi.

Urahara was silent as he thought the question over. It was an interesting thought and certainly worth looking into. "I'm honestly not sure at the moment, but I will look into it for you. I just need you two to stop releasing reiatsu or else you'll be looked up again."

The two nodded before their forms began glowing blue-white and red-black and they disappeared into their swords. This time however, they had no reiatsu leaking from the blades. Naruto picked up the swords and heard them speak.

_"__We'll wait for Urahara-san to come up with something for us,"_Itachi stated.

_"__It was good to see you again, Naruto-kun," _Haku added.

Naruto sent them a mental nod before he handed them to Urahara and disappeared into his own blade with Kurama. Once inside, he spoke to Yoruichi, _"Well, now that I know that they're okay and how they got here, I think it's time for you to try out your Shikai, Yoruichi-chan!"_

Her eyes widened slightly at forgetting that she was able to do so. She mentally agreed before telling Urahara to inform her of any changes. She then raced to her division training grounds and prepared to use Shikai.

_"__Remember, the Shikai is just my name."_

_'__I remember, Blondie,'_ she replied before she took a calming breath. She then held her sword upright in front of her with two hands and cried out, "Awaken the Bond that Shatters Fate, Naruto!"

She then split her sword as if t were a dual weapon and spiked her reiatsu. This alerted her subordinates to her location and they rushed over, but she was not focused on them at the moment. She was more focused on the weapons in her hands.

She was holding two enlarged kunai, one white and one green. The white one had a lightning bolt design on it while the green had a tornado design on it. She also had a headband around her neck that had the kanji for 'Shinigami' on it.

By the time she had her spiked reiatsu reigned in, Sui-Feng and the rest of the Second Division arrived and witnessed their Taicho with her Shikai. Sui-Feng was amazed that such simple looking weapons emitted incredible reiatsu and was surprised that her teacher actually released her Shikai.

_'__This reiatsu feels incredible! I had no idea Yoruichi-sama was so powerful…'_ thought the petite Shinigami.

_"__Congratulations Yoruichi-chan… You've released Shikai for the first time,"_ Naruto praised. _"How do you feel?"_

_'__I feel amazing… This power you have is unreal… So, what can you do for me in this form?'_

_"__Well for starters, the kunai have the elements of lightning and wind. If I had to give you an estimate of what you could do with them, I'd say that you could perform the techniques from my realm that use those elements up to B-Rank… Next, you have some of my most used techniques such as my __Kage Bunshin__ and __Rasengan__. However, they are slightly different from how I used them."_

_'__How different exactly?'_

_"__Well, the clones are slightly more durable than mine but you won't be able to make even a quarter many as I was able to. At the most, I'd say you can make up to five clones. Lastly, you have a small healing factor that will use our combined reiatsu to heal wounds received in battle."_

_'__Wow… I can't believe how foolish I was for never using my Zanpakuto before…'_

_"__I'm actually glad you never used it before."_

_'__Why's that?'_

_"__Because if you did, I would probably never have met you, Yoruichi-chan,"_ he answered with a foxy grin causing her to smile.

_'__Thanks Naruto-kun…'_ she replied before noticing that she had an audience. "Uh… Yo!" she stated taking a page out of her partner's book. This caused her subordinates to sweat-drop and Naruto to start laughing.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama, I never knew you had a Shikai," Sui-Feng said.

"Actually, this is the first time I've released my Shikai," the werecat replied while rubbing the back of her head like a certain blonde. "Anyway, show's over people! Get back to your tasks!"

Her division saluted her before leaving. Once they were gone, she resealed Naruto and headed off to her office. It had been another long day and she was in need of a catnap.

Naruto smiled at his friend's success and at the fact that his other two friends were fine. _"It shouldn't be too long before Urahara comes up with something… I just hope he can help them."_

(End)

Well, that's chapter 4! What did you guys think? I hope that you all like it so far!

Review! Review! Review!

AN: I just want to point out that even though Haku and Itachi are in this story, no other Naruto-verse characters will appear. Also, I never planned on making Yoruichi a triple-sword wielding Shinigami. That would make her way overpowered and would basically ruin this story in my opinion. Any of you readers out there have any suggestions about who Haku and Itachi should go with? I'd love to hear them! Please PM me your opinions!

The reason for the double update is because I wanted to go all out a little before I started full time at work next week... I really hate full time... So, I hope you all enjoyed it!

Remember: Children of Prophecy next week!

Next Time: Urahara makes a small breakthrough concerning Haku and Itachi! Also, Yoruichi and Naruto get closer! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds Run Deep

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

AN1: I put "Children of Prophecy" on hold due to the terrible illness of FanFiction known as writer's block. So, to recover from my illness, I will focus on this story for the time being.

AN2: I just want to let you all know that I will post chapter one of "Mai's Teacher" on New Year's Morning! Happy New Year!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/Mental Speech'_

_"Zanpakuto Speaking From Mindscape"_

**"_Kurama Speaking From Mindscape"_**

**"Kurama Speaking"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 5: Bonds Run Deep

Yoruichi sighed in amusement as she chased the Kuchiki heir, Byakuya, who in turn was chasing her Zanpakuto Spirit. Truthfully, what the blonde did to piss off the young heir was very amusing to her.

Flashback to a couple hours ago

The werecat was enjoying her downtime as she relaxed in a tree in the forest near Sokyoku Hill. As she relaxed, she listened to Naruto as he told her stories of his old life as a shinobi. Currently, he was telling her of his battle against Kakuzu of the Akatsuki.

"_So, while Sai and Sakura went off to help Shikamaru with his fight, I stayed behind with Yamato, Kakashi, and the rest of Team 10. I knew my new jutsu could take him out easily, but it had such a high level area affect to it that I told everyone to stand down-"_

'_And risked your life again...'_ she mentally replied with a small frown. It seemed as if every fight her friend had, he always risked his life so carelessly.

"_Life as a shinobi always has risks, Yoruichi-chan. Anyway, I tried using it one time but it dissipated before I could land the technique on the heart-stealing bastard. But, I wasn't going to let that stop me. So I tried the same tactic and he went for what he thought was the original clone, but what he didn't realize before it was too late was that I had one clone stand back to make it seem like the original me looking for an opening. Once I landed the attack, it destroyed his chakra circulatory system and killed him in the process, making the Akatsuki another member short."_

'_Well foxy, I gotta say that the story does seem impressive… Totally unbelievable, but impressive,'_ she commented with a smirk. She knew she'd be able to get a rise out of her partner and she wasn't disappointed.

"_Oh really? So my story is unbelievable huh?"_ he asked before she was dragged into her mindscape. She kept her smirk the whole time before she noticed that Naruto had a glowing orb surrounded by four giant blades which made it resemble a giant windmill. "Let's see you say that again after this!" he cried before he threw the giant windmill at a nearby boulder. Once the attack landed, it exploded in a giant orb of razor winds that reduced the boulder to dust.

Yoruichi's jaw dropped at the pure power behind the technique and wondered how Naruto came up with the means to do it. She then heard chuckling from Kyuubi and gave the fox a questioning gaze. Once Kurama noticed her stare, he smirked and stated, **"If you're that surprised by this technique, then I'm dying to see how your face will look when you see the techniques he came up with on the fly when using my power."**

Yoruichi turned her gaze to the blonde who rubbed his head sheepishly and said, "The furball is right, Yoruichi-chan. While the _RasenShuriken_ is powerful, it isn't my most powerful technique. Anyway, do you think Kisuke could let Kyuubi and me out again? I want to explore the Seireitei since just seeing it through your eyes isn't as good."

The werecat shook her head with a smile before she left the mindscape and mentally replied, _'I'll see if he can, foxy.'_

About an hour later, an orange and red blur was seen racing across the Seireitei at breakneck speeds followed closely by Yoruichi. He somehow found the Kuchiki Clan Grounds and stumbled across the heir who Yoruichi would occasionally play 'Tag' with.

Byakuya was in the middle of performing the stances of his swordplay when Naruto commented, "You know kid, you're not gonna go anywhere with a rigid stance like yours."

Byakuya turned to the commentator before his eyes narrowed at what he believed was nothing more than a commoner trying to be in the same class as a noble. "And what would you know? These stances have been taught from Clan Head to Clan Heir for generations and each Clan Head has never had problems with it."

Naruto shrugged before lying down on the tree branch he was on and grabbing an apple. "If you say so, kid… Personally, you wouldn't be able to land a single hit on me with something as rigid as that stance."

This was the scene Yoruichi appeared to and she couldn't stop the grin that came to her face at the sight of Byakuya's eye twitching a mile a minute. "Is that so? Why don't we test that statement then?!" he cried as he launched himself at the blonde who merely took a bite of his apple and faded from view, making Byakuya's strike miss.

Naruto reappeared on the roof of the Clan Estate and tossed the apple core at Byakuya who smacked it aside with his bokken. "With a rigid stance like yours, attacks like that can be seen coming from a mile away. Loosen up a bit kid, be like the wind; free and flowing."

The Kuchiki heir growled in irritation at Naruto's attempts to advise him on swordplay. Yoruichi on the other hand was curious on how Byakuya would change his sword style if he actually listened to Naruto's advice.

Naruto then jumped off the roof and grabbed a bokken of his own while Kyuubi disappeared from his shoulder and reappeared on Yoruichi's. **"Oh, this'll be good,"** the fox said with a vulpine grin.

Naruto took a few practice swings before settling in a stance that had him hold the bokken in a reverse grip. "Well kid, let's see how your stance matches mine," Naruto stated before having his left hand make a 'come hither' gesture which caused Byakuya to scowl and ready his own stance.

Both stood perfectly still and waited for their opponent to make the first move. Yoruichi was actually wondering how Naruto would handle a sword since he never told her a tale from his past that had him wielding one. She then felt another reiatsu source and turned to see Byakuya's grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Taicho of Division Six.

"Shihoin-Taicho, a pleasure to see you again," he greeted.

"Likewise, Kuchiki-Taicho. Your grandson is quite hotheaded isn't he?"

"Indeed, although it seems as if that young man down there is using that to teach him something. Who is that man by the way, Shihoin-Taicho?"

Yoruichi inwardly cursed since she knew the elderly Taicho wouldn't believe Naruto was a Shinigami recruit. She racked her brain for an answer before her eyes lit up with an idea. "He's my personal assistant from the Clan House. I decided to let him explore the Seireitei since he has never seen it for himself. I found the poor boy on the streets of the Rukongai one day and I couldn't ignore his aura of innocence and his willingness to learn."

"Is that so?" he asked before he studied the blonde. He certainly didn't seem to be from the Seireitei and his choice of attire definitely made him appear to be a servant of a clan. "I have to say, he is quite skilled with a bokken. I've never seen Byakuya struggle so hard to hit an opponent."

Yoruichi nodded as she watched the sparring session. Naruto was blocking the Kuchiki heir's strikes with seemingly lazy flicks of his wooden sword while Byakuya was swinging his with all the strength he had. Byakuya suddenly went too wide with one of his swings, allowing Naruto to knock the wooden weapon out of the heir's hand and cause him to stumble. Naruto continued by lightly tapping the Kuchiki on the head with the bokken and stating, "Dead."

Byakuya looked to the blonde in confusion and asked, "What do you mean 'dead'? You didn't kill me with that…"

"No I didn't. But if I had a real weapon, and this was an actual fight, you'd be dead; plain and simple. Like I keep telling you kid, your stance is too rigid and predictable. You have to keep your opponent on their toes…" he said as he faded from view and Byakuya's hair tie was removed from his head. "…like that!"

Byakuya's eye twitched again and he tried to swing at Naruto with his recovered weapon, but the blonde was seen standing on a nearby roof with a foxy grin on his face. "Get back here!" the heir cried as the chase began.

Yoruichi shook her head with a smile before turning the Kuchiki Head. "I guess I better stop them before they cause problems."

Ginrei nodded and said, "Be sure to have Byakuya come see me when you get to him. I have some things to discuss with him concerning that young man's observation of his sword style."

"I'll be sure to tell him. I'll see you again, Kuchiki-Taicho," the werecat said before blurring away.

Present Time

Now, she was chasing the angered heir and her grinning partner all across the Seireitei while making sure they don't cause trouble. She had to hand it to the two of them in front of her though. They could really liven up the place and Naruto's energy never dropped. In fact, his reiatsu seemed to be increasing ever so slowly. She was confused by that and made a mental note to talk to Kisuke about it.

Deciding to end the chase, she sent a mental message to her partner. _'Naruto, stop messing around and head back to the Kuchiki Estate. Byakuya's grandfather wanted to talk to him.'_

'_Aw c'mon Yoruichi-chan, I've never had this much fun messing with someone! Look, his face is all red from frustration!'_ the blonde responded with a mental laugh.

'_As funny as that is, we really need to go back. Besides, Kisuke wanted to talk to you.'_

"_Why does he wanna talk to me?'_

'_I didn't ask, but knowing him, it should be important.'_

She heard Naruto give a mental sigh before he replied, _'Alright, just give me a second.'_ She then saw him and Kyuubi disappear in a flash of orange before her sword pulsed and she heard him say, _"Alright, I'm back in. You can take the kid back."_

Yoruichi nodded and proceeded to grab the confused heir by the collar of his shirt and disappear in a blur before dropping him on the Kuchiki Training Ground. She then disappeared in another _Shunpo_ and reappeared in Kisuke's lab where said man was typing away at his keyboard while Hiyori was looking at the monitor over the sandy blonde's shoulder.

"Alright Kisuke, I brought him. So, what did you need to talk to Naruto about?" Yoruichi asked her friend.

"I need to talk to him about Haku and Itachi. If they are going to have new wielders, I need to know what qualities he'd recommend."

"_Why didn't he just ask them?"_ deadpanned Naruto. _"Neko-chan, tell Kisuke to grab hold of Haku and Itachi while holding on to my sword form as well."_

Yoruichi nodded before relaying the message to her friend. Once Kisuke did what he was told, he felt a tug on his mind before he, Yoruichi, Haku, and Itachi were all dragged into Yoruichi's mindscape. Hiyori was confused at what was going on but she didn't like being left out. So, she took hold of Naruto's sword form as well and was dragged in with them.

Uzu

When the group of five arrived, they saw the spiky blonde meditating on Kyuubi's head while the fox itself meditated as well. It was quite a scene seeing the both of them so calm and relaxed compared to their energetic personality (Naruto) or their destructive nature (both).

Naruto cracked an eye open and smiled before jumping off Kurama's head and landing next to Yoruichi. "Well, now that we can talk in private, why didn't you just ask Haku or Itachi who they preferred?"

Kisuke had the decency to look sheepish when he replied, "Well, I didn't think that it'd be so simple as coming here to talk to them. Well, no use wasting this time. So, what qualities would you both consider?"

Haku gained a thoughtful look while Itachi merely closed his eyes in thought. "Well, I personally don't enjoy fighting and prefer to help others who need it. I want someone who is caring, gentle yet can be fierce when the situation calls for it, and I would prefer them to have the drive to do what is right," Haku stated after a while of thought.

Kisuke nodded and mentally stored that away before turning to Itachi. "Like Haku-san, I don't enjoy fighting and prefer peaceful solutions to problems. However, should there be no other option, the one who wields me would need to have not only the mental capability to get the job done, but be sure to do what is right. I despise arrogance also, so if they even think that they're better than others, I will not hesitate to put them in their place. So, my wielder would need to be mentally capable, have their heart in the right place, and they need to have the same drive that Haku-san mentioned."

Once again Kisuke stored away that bit of info while Haku turned to Itachi and said, "You don't have to be so formal with me, Itachi. Just Haku is fine. I also noticed that you and I have quite a bit in common."

"She's got a point there, Itachi," Naruto said with a small smile. "You two have many things in common. You both have Kekkei Genkai, you both had to leave your birth lands, you both lost people precious to you, and you both died early deaths but passed on your wills to me. Heh, you guys seem made for each other!" he said with a laugh while the two had small blushes on their cheeks that went unnoticed by everyone else.

"Well, now that I know what you both prefer, I guess there's no point in staying here," Kisuke said before he disappeared.

"I hope he could help us find new partners," Haku stated with a small frown.

"Don't worry Haku-chan, I'm sure Kisuke will be able to find you two new wielders. Just have some faith," Naruto reassured the Hyōton user.

Haku nodded with a small smile before she left the mindscape. Before Itachi did the same, he turned to Naruto and commented, "It's good to see how much you've grown Naruto. It's a shame that you were unable to do so until after death, but I know it wasn't your fault with the kind of life you've lived."

"Yea, but I don't regret it at all. If I lived my life differently, then I wouldn't have become the man I am now. Plus, I wouldn't have met Yoruichi-chan, so I have no regrets!" he stated with a smile while Yoruichi had a blush and Itachi gave a small smirk.

"I look forward to working alongside you instead of being your enemy in this life, Naruto," Itachi stated before he left.

Hiyori merely looked between a smiling Naruto and a slightly blushing Yoruichi before she shrugged and left the mindscape, causing Naruto to chuckle at how awkward she must have been feeling.

"Did you really mean that?" Yoruichi asked, breaking Naruto out of his chuckling.

He turned to see her looking at him expectantly. He gave a warm smile before answering, "Of course I did. I've had many people in my life that I could call precious to me, and while I probably won't see them again, I'll never forget them. Right now, I have new precious people that I will gladly risk my life for. You are definitely one of those people, Yoruichi-chan. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what I'd do. However, if I have the chance to stop whatever bad happens to you from happening, then I'll do my damndest to help you, and that's a promise of a lifetime."

The werecat's eyes widened at how dedicated he sounded as he told her that. He really would risk his life to protect her, and she knew that based on the stories he told her from his old life. It warmed her heart to hear him say that and she mentally promised to do the same for him. Smiling at the fact that he was smiling with his eyes closed, she leaned in and whispered, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was glad that he met Yoruichi. He knew how he felt about her and that he would put her life above his; it was just his nature as a selfless person. He never expected thanks or asked for anything in return for helping his friends and loved ones because just seeing them smile and be happy was enough for him. So it came as a huge shock for him when she not only thanked him, but captured his lips with her own. Her lips were soft, warm, and sent a jolt to his core. Instinctively he returned the kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. Yoruichi felt the same from his lips and she was pleasantly surprised to feel him wrap his own arms around her waist and deepen the kiss further. After what felt like an eternity to them, they finally separated with smiling and blushing faces. Leaning their foreheads against one another, they stared into the other's eyes and knew that what they had just experienced wasn't a dream and that what they felt was real.

Kurama watched on with a small grin as the two were lost in their own world. Seeing Naruto finally have someone show him affection and care made the fox happy for its container and friend. It had been with Naruto for the young man's entire life, death, and afterlife and it was worried that the blonde would never have someone who could give him the two things he truly craved: love and support. While Tsunade did that for him when the blonde was alive, it was in a familial way and not in the way Naruto truly wanted. Kyuubi knew Naruto had grown to love this woman and that he would keep his promise to her no matter what, and seeing Yoruichi return the sentiment made the fox truly happy for the young man.

'_**It's about time the Kit actually had some true happiness in his life. Naruto, I've seen you survive many things that have killed men stronger than you… But I know that even you wouldn't survive having your heart broken by the one you care for. I just hope that Yoruichi will continue to care for you, otherwise dying will be like a godsend to you.'**_

(End)

Well, that's chapter 5! I hope you like the NaruYoru moment towards the end!

Review! Review! Review!

Remember that I will post chapter one of "Mai's Teacher" on New Year's Morning! Have a Happy New Year you guys!

Next Time: Problems arise in the Seireitei! What will happen?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	6. Chapter 6: Problems Arise

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/Mental Speech'_

_"Zanpakuto Speaking From Mindscape"_

**"_Kurama Speaking From Mindscape"_**

**"Kurama Speaking"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 6: Problems Arise

Inside of the mindscape, Naruto leaned on a piece of rubble and gazed at the never-ending sunset that the area provided. The sight was one of the reasons why he loved being in Yoruichi's mind, but the other reason was leaning her head on his left shoulder while sitting next to him. He still couldn't believe that Yoruichi had kissed him earlier, but he was elated that she did. However, with the happiness he felt, there was a small lingering fear. Where did they go from there? How could he help protect her if he's stuck in her mindscape? He couldn't go to Urahara and use the Tenshintai all the time, so he needed to find a way to manifest himself freely.

He was brought out of his internal worries by Yoruichi placing a hand on his cheek. He turned to her and saw that she had a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun? I tried to get your attention for a couple minutes now…"

Naruto sighed before returning his gaze to the never-ending dusk. "I'm just worried, Yoru-chan…"

"About what? I've never seen you like this…"

Naruto didn't respond immediately and kept his gaze on the horizon. After a couple minutes, he turned his gaze back to the werecat and answered, "I'm worried about you, Yoru-chan. I know as a Shinigami, and as a Taicho, you'll have to be sent out to handle tougher assignments… But I can't help but think about how I won't be able to physically fight with you…"

"Of course you can. You're my partner and I'll be using you in my fights," she said with a confused look.

"That's not what I meant… I meant actually fighting alongside you; standing beside you and helping you… I can't do that if I'm stuck here, and I can't always go to Kisuke and use his device." He looked to her in worry and slight despair. "I… I'm worried that I'll let you down like I let down so many people during the war… If anything happened to you, and I wasn't able to do anything about it, I would never forgive myself."

Yoruichi understood what he was going through. It was how she felt years ago whenever she sent her subordinates out or saw her friends leave. She always worried for their safety and felt that seeing them either hurt or dead would destroy her. It wasn't until she talked to the Fourth Division Taicho, Retsu Unohana, that she finally calmed down.

"_Remember Yoruichi, while you may not be there with them physically, you are always there beside them in heart and in spirit. So long as you have faith in them and believe in them, they'll always be with you and you with them."_

Those words helped her realize that if she constantly worried for her friends, even on assignments that were practically child's play, it would be an insult to their skill and abilities. However, if she kept reminding herself that they could handle it and that they would be fine, then she wouldn't need to worry.

She turned Naruto's head to face her and gave him a reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry about me so much, Naruto-kun. Remember that I was just fine before I met you?" He nods slowly making her smile widen. "Then you should know that I'll be much better off now that I have met you." She then gave him a chaste kiss and smirked. "I know I am…"

He blushed slightly at that, but still returned the smile. "Alright, I was just worried for you…"

"And I appreciate that, but I'll be fine. Besides, even if you're not physically fighting beside me, you're still fighting with me and lending me your strength. As long as I use you and you believe in me, I'll be just fine."

He nodded and pulled her closer to him while they both returned their gazes to the horizon. Suddenly, they both felt a pulse from the outside and sighed together. "Someone's calling you," Naruto said dejectedly.

"I know… Don't be like that, Naruto-kun. I'll be back," she said before kissing him again and leaving the mindscape.

Naruto smiled at the kiss and couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to have met Yoruichi. **"Well, you seem to be feeling a lot better, Kit."**

Naruto turned to see the fox smirking at him. "Yea I am… I never thought Yoruichi-chan would've kissed me though." He gave a small chuckle before continuing, "She's an amazing person, Kurama."

"**I must admit that she's definitely proved to be a much better match for you than those other women in your life. I'm glad to see you having some semblance of happiness here."**

"Wow Kyuubi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound like you care," Naruto commented with a small grin.

The fox chuckled back and retorted, **"Maybe I do… But then again, I may be screwing with you. I guess we'll never know."**

That made Naruto laugh while shaking his head. "Whatever you say, furball…"

With Yoruichi

The Second Division Taicho was on her way to the Sotaicho with her fukutaicho, Sui-Feng. Once she had awoken from her mindscape, Sui-Feng had said that they were called by Yamamoto for an assignment of high priority. Nothing else was needed to be said and the two left immediately.

Once they reached the Main Hall, they noticed that the other Taicho were there waiting for them. "Ah, Shihoin-Taicho, you've arrived," Yamamoto said before he got down to business. "We've received reports by some of the scouts of the Stealth Force of some high class Hollows causing problems in the lower areas of the Rukongai. The reports say that these Hollows seem to be more tactical than normal ones; there was even one report stating that one Hollow was giving out orders to the others."

"I assume you wish for Sui-Feng and I to look into this?"

"Correct… You are to leave immediately. Dispatch the Hollows, assess the damage, and report on how the Hollows behave."

The two Second Division members bowed and left in twin _Shunpo_. All people could see as they passed were blurs of black and white racing through the Seireitei and to the Rukongai.

District 78 Inuzuri (Hanging Dog)

In the third lowest district of the Rukongai, seven Hollows were laying waste to the area and devouring souls left and right. Through Yoruichi's eyes, Naruto saw the fear and panic in the eyes of the people and he growled in anger. _"Yoru-chan, we have to help them now!"_ he cried while pushing his power into the Zanpakuto.

Yoruichi turned to her subordinate and ordered, "Make sure the civilians are taken to safety! I'll handle the Hollows!"

"Hai Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng replied before disappearing to complete her task.

Yoruichi pulled out her blade and focused on the reiatsu Naruto was emitting. _'We need to take them out swiftly and safely… We can't risk the civilians getting caught in the crossfire.'_

"_Yea I know… Don't worry, Yoru-chan, you've got this handled. Now then, let's take down some Hollows!"_

She nodded before stating the release. "Awaken the Bond that Shatters Fate!" She pulled her sword as if she was using a dual weapon and became surrounded in a sparking tornado of reiatsu. In her hands were twin kunai, one white with a lightning symbol and one green with a tornado symbol. Around her neck was a hiate with the kanji for 'Shinigami' on it. "…Naruto," she stated calmly.

Unknown to her, since she was focused on the Hollows in the area, a woman that appeared to be in her late teens holding a sleeping child gazed upon her in shock. _'Is this what Shinigami are capable of? This power is amazing!'_ The struggling of the child in her arms broke her from her thoughts and she calmed it by saying, "Shh, don't worry Rukia-chan. Hisana-nee is here…"

Back with Yoruichi, she summoned two _Kage Bunshin_ and passed a kunai to each of them while mentally ordering them to take care of some of the Hollows. The clones left without a second though, leaving the original with three Hollows to face down alone. The first was a frog-like Hollow, the second had the body of a serpent, and the last seemed to be a slug of sorts.

"_Okay, this is just weird… They have the bodies of the three summon animals of the Konoha Sannin! What the fuck is up with that?!"_ Naruto cried out through the mindscape.

'_Focus Naruto! We need to take them down now, or else this place will be nothing but rubble!'_

"_What are we gonna do? You gave your kunai to your clones and, while you're very good at taijutsu, even you will have problems with three Hollows…"_

"_**Fool, did you forget a tactic you used in the war concerning me?"**_ Kurama admonished the blonde before speaking to Yoruichi. _**"Yoruichi, make another clone, but let Naruto's power fill this one up completely!"**_

While confused, she complied and used Naruto's reiatsu to form another _Kage Bunshin_. From the smoke came the form of Naruto himself who looked shocked to be on the outside. "Wow… I can't believe I forgot about doing this with Kurama… Man, I'm such a baka sometimes."

"While I'd love to agree with you right now Naruto-kun, we need to take these Hollows down!"

Naruto nodded before the duo disappeared in twin blurs of speed. To Hisana, all she saw were the Hollows getting hit left and right since Yoruichi and Naruto were moving too fast for her to see. Suddenly, the blonde appeared above the snake-like Hollow with a swirling orb of reiatsu in his hand that had three smaller ones floating around it.

"Take this you damn snake! _Wakusei Rasengan_ (Planetary Spiral Sphere)!" he cried before plunging the technique into the snake's head and blasting it away in a tornado of reiatsu. The Hollow crashed into the slug-like one as Yoruichi appeared behind them with a Rasengan in both her hands.

"_Rasengan Rendan_ (Spiral Sphere Barrage)!" she yelled before drilling away the remainder of the Hollows' masks and disintegrating them.

Suddenly, the toad-like Hollow crashed down from the top of a building and launched its tongue at Yoruichi. The tongue had multiple barbs on the tip that were meant to turn the werecat into a pincushion. Luckily for the werecat, Naruto appeared in a burst of speed, but he was different.

He was covered in an orange shroud that parted down the middle and opened into a full-length haori, revealing a black undergarment with magatama near his neck. He had numerous swirl-patterns located all over his body that opened out into complete, dark, circles. To complete the look, his eyes were orange and slitted while his whisker marks were much thicker. His left hand had a firm grip on the toad's tongue and stated calmly, "I won't let you hurt Yoruichi-chan…" He then yanked on the tongue, making the toad fly toward him, and formed a _Bijuu Rasengan_ in his right hand. When the Hollow was close enough, he shoved the technique into its mouth and engulfed it in the dense reiatsu. When the orb shrank and dispersed, the Hollow was nothing more than dust and reishi (spirit particles).

He then released the Kyuubi Shroud while Yoruichi tensed and felt the memories of the clones enter her mind and her kunai appeared in her hands.

Earlier with Kaze (Wind) Kunai Clone

The Yoruichi clone faced down a hawk-like Hollow and a spider-like Hollow with her Kaze Kunai in her hand. She stared them down and waited for them to make the first move.

She wasn't disappointed as the hawk flew at her with incredible speed and the spider hid itself among the buildings. She jumped out of the way of the hawk's charge before she gathered reiatsu into her mouth with and intake of breath. As she released the breath, she unleashed a drilling shot of air known as the _Fuuton: Renkūdan_ (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet). The bullet flew at the airborne Hollow and almost hit it, but a shot of webbing from the spider-like Hollow intercepted the shot.

Yoruichi cursed before she gathered more reiatsu and made a punching motion with her connected fists. "_Fuuton: Futago no Kaze Ken_ (Twin Wind Fist)!" she cried as the blast of wind nailed the spider and sent it crashing into a nearby building. With the spider temporarily out of commission, she refocused on the hawk-like Hollow and swung her kunai at it while focusing reiatsu into the blade. The result was the release of a sharp wave of wind known as the _Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba_ (Wind Blade). The technique flew at the hawk and sliced the Hollow right down the middle, making in fade into reishi.

The clone was then blindsided by the spider Hollow firing more webbing at her and trapping her in the sticky substance. Yoruichi was slowly being dragged towards the Hollow before information of a high level B-Rank bordering on A-Rank Fuuton technique came to her through the kunai. She focused reiatsu throughout her body before a tornado formed around her and sliced through the webbing. However, the tornado didn't stop there. Instead, it moved toward the spider and sucked it into its deadly vortex. The Hollow was slowly disintegrated within the _Tatsumaki no Jutsu_ (Tornado Technique).

Sighing in exhaustion and relief, the clone dispelled itself in a small plume of smoke. Unknown to her, a certain bespectacled Shinigami was watching the entire battle and smirked before moving to watch the other clone's battle.

With the Kaminari (Lightning) Kunai Clone

The second Yoruichi clone had a bear-like Hollow and a mole-like Hollow as her opponents. The strategy of these Hollows was to have the bear distract her while the mole performed surprise underground strikes against her when her guard was down. Yoruichi had to admit, the reports were spot on about these Hollows being much more tactic savvy in battle.

As she ducked under another swipe from the bear, she disappeared in a _Shunpo_ to dodge the mole exploding from the ground beneath her and reappeared in the air above it. Focusing reiatsu into her hands, she thrust them forward and unleashed a _Raiton: Raimei no Todoroki_ (Lightning Release: Thunder Roar); a concussive blast of electrical sound waves. Due to the mole's heightened hearing, it took the full brunt of the attack and was left disoriented from the sound waves jamming up its senses.

With the mole distracted, she then pointed her pointer and middle fingers of her right hand at the bear and said, "_Raiton: Gian_ (False Darkness)!" From her fingertips, a bolt of blue electricity was fired at the bear and pierced it straight through its left shoulder. The Hollow roared in pain and rage while Yoruichi noticed that the mole had regained its bearings and was charging at her. She cursed before sending lightning reiatsu into her fist and slamming it on the ground with a cry of, "_Raiton: Den'atsu Rekkō_ (Voltage Fissure)!" The jutsu shock the ground with its strength and sent multiple pulses of electrical currents through it, shocking the two Hollows and shaking them off balance.

The Yoruichi clone decided that she had had enough of the two Hollows and prepared her strongest Raiton technique that was B-Rank, borderline A-Rank; the _Raiton: Suisei Hōden_ (Discharge Comet). In her hands, a glowing sphere of pure electricity formed before she fired it at the two Hollows. The orb flew with reiatsu leaking behind it like a comet's tail and exploded in a discharge of lightning and light that both shocked and blinded the Hollows. Hidden within the light, Yoruichi stabbed the masks of the two Hollows and they faded into reishi.

Like her Kaze Clone sister, the Kaminari Clone sighed in exhaustion before dispelling herself with the bespectacled Shinigami once again going unnoticed.

Present Time with Yoruichi and Naruto

"You alright, Yoru-chan?" Naruto asked in concern when he saw her stagger a bit.

She groaned as her mind sorted through the memories before she gave a slightly strained smile. "Yea, I'll be alright Foxy. Damn, you weren't kidding when you said the mental backlash was a bitch to deal with…"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "I told you it was a pain in the ass. But you have to admit that making clones to help you in battle is worth the slight headaches."

"I guess so…" she relented before smirking mentally. She turned to her blonde partner and gave him the strongest version of puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. "Still, my head really hurts… Could you kiss it to make it feel better, Foxy-kun?"

Naruto sighed with a smile before he chastely kissed her forehead making her smile. He then surprised her by capturing her lips with his own, but she happily returned it.

Hidden in the shadows of the recent battlefield, the spying Shinigami smirked and thought, _'Well, this is a very interesting development… I never would have thought that Yoruichi had such a powerful Zanpakuto in her possession. This changes things slightly, but not by much…'_ he thought before disappearing.

He had plans to set in motion; plans that were far from beneficial for the Seireitei.

(End)

Well, that's chapter 5! I hope you guys liked the chapter!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: The mysterious man's plot forces Yoruichi to leave the Seireitei! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	7. Chapter 7: Escape from Lies

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/Mental Speech'_

_"Zanpakuto Speaking From Mindscape"_

**"_Kurama Speaking From Mindscape"_**

**"Kurama Speaking"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 7: Escaping from Lies

Yoruichi and Naruto looked on as Kisuke used a strange device to aid their comrades. It was quite a shock for the two of them that the seemingly innocent Shinigami known as Sosuke Aizen would use them for testing his experiments. Naruto growled at how Aizen was so much like Obito, using people for his own purposes without a care for what happens to them. Yoruichi on the other hand thought back to how this all started.

Earlier That Day

"So, it is decided that an investigation team will be made to attempt to deduce the cause for the disappearances of our Shinigami from the Rukongai," Yamamoto stated to the Taicho during a meeting.

_"Yoru-chan, ask him if you could be part of it,"_ Naruto suggested since he figured that they'd have the best luck with this task. They were both stealth operatives, after all.

"Sotaicho-sama, I would like to request being a part of the investigation team."

"Denied, Shihoin-Taicho. I have already devised a team to do so. Captains Hirako, Rōjūrō Otoribashi and Love Aikawa are to go to Rukongai to search for the missing Shinigami. Shihoin-Taicho is to be on standby with Urahara-Taicho. Captains Kuchiki, Kyoraku and Ukitake are to guard Seireitei in case it comes under attack by the one responsible for these disappearances. Unohana-Taicho will remain ready at the Medical Sector to assess damage to found members."

At that, Retsu stepped forward and asked, "Sotaicho, wouldn't it be best if I went with them so that I could perform medical service at the scene?"

"I will not risk our best medic under unknown circumstances, Unohana-Taicho. Also, the Kido Corps Taicho, Tessai Tsukabishi, and his lieutenant, Hachigen Ushoda, will assist the investigation team.

"Now hold on, old man… I don't think it would be wise to send the both of them out so willingly with situations as unknown as this," Shunsui commented.

"And what would you suggest, Kyoraku-Taicho?" questioned Yamamoto.

"Perhaps just sending Hachigen and someone not from the Kido Corps would be better. I would suggest sending my fukutaicho, Lisa Yadomaru, to go with them." He then smiled and looked up. "Does that sound fine to you, Lisa?"

Said woman landed from one of the rafters on the ceiling and bowed to the Sotaicho. "It would be my privilege to assist the investigation team, Sotaicho-sama."

Yamamoto nodded and issued, "It is decided then. The investigation team will move out immediately while the rest of you will move to your assigned tasks. This meeting is adjourned." Everyone bowed and made to leave before the Sotaicho called out, "Shihoin-Taicho, I'd like to have a word with you."

She nodded and stood in her spot while Kisuke gave her a slightly worried look. Shunsui noticed this and went over to the sandy blonde. "Ah, don't worry so much, Kisuke. Your friend and fukutaicho will be fine; just have faith in them. Sometimes the hardest parts of being a Taicho are knowing when to standby and wait for the result."

Kisuke nodded and followed Shunsui while thinking, _'I hope you're okay, Hiyori. And Yoruichi, I hope that whatever Sotaicho-sama wants with you is on a good note.'_

After the room was empty except for Yamamoto and Yoruichi, the Sotaicho gave her a pointed stare and stood up from his seat. "I want you to release your Zanpakuto Spirit for me, Shihoin-Taicho."

Her eyes widened at the order and Naruto became slightly nervous. He had heard stories about how powerful the old man was from listening in on conversations between Yoruichi and Retsu. "May I ask why you wish me to do so, Sotaicho-sama?"

He nodded and replied, "I have received some interesting news from an unbelievable source. Do you have an idea what this new is and who gave it to me, Shihoin-Taicho." When she shook her head negatively, he answered, "The news concerns the origins of your Zanpakuto as well as the ones known as Haku and Itachi. The news itself came to me from the Spirit King."

Yoruichi gasped silently at that while Naruto fumed, _"That old asshole! He sold us out to the Sotaicho!"_

_'Calm down, Naruto-kun... I'm sure there was a logical reason as to why the Spirit King did this.'_

"Now, release your Zanpakuto Spirit for me, Shihoin-Taicho. I would like to see the young, otherworldly soul for myself."

Yoruichi sighed before taking out her katana and running her reiatsu through it. Naruto also sighed from the mindscape and decided to just get it over with. He latched onto Yoruichi's reiatsu and slowly faded from the mindscape, leaving Kyuubi to look on with narrowed eyes. **"Something tells me that I'm not going to like what's about to happen…"**

The blade in the werecat's hands glowed orange before the reiatsu fell to the floor and formed a puddle of sorts. The puddle slowly rose and took shape before Naruto emerged and gave the Sotaicho a nervous wave. "Uh…Yo, Sotaicho-dono…"

Yamamoto gave the blonde a scrutinizing gaze, as if he were observing something on display, and slowly nodded. "Hmm, I think I see what the Spirit King was talking about when he mentioned you, Naruto-san. I see a lot of potential in you and I think you may be the best choice of Zanpakuto for Shihoin-Taicho."

Naruto gaped at the elderly Shinigami and eloquently asked, "Huh?"

The Sotaicho chuckled before turning to Yoruichi. "He truly is a good partner for you, Shihoin-Taicho. I have noticed that, ever since you started reusing your Zanpakuto, you have been a noticeably better mood lately. I'm sure that this young man is the reason and I can tell the bond between you is strong."

"T-Thank you Sotaicho-sama," Yoruichi nervously replied. It was a shock that old man Yamamoto seemed to be so easy-going with all of this.

"Now, I believe we have some issues with Haku and Itachi… Am I correct?"

Naruto shook himself out of his surprise and answered, "Hai, they have deemed their old wielders unfit to use them and are waiting for someone else to prove their worth. So far though, no one has shown the right spark that they're looking for."

"Hmm… That is a dilemma; however, we cannot concern ourselves with that at the present time. Shihoin-Taicho!"

"Hai, Sotaicho-sama!" she replied while she and Naruto stood at attention.

"I want the two of you to follow the investigation team in secret. Make sure that nothing happens to them while also remaining on the lookout for the true culprit in all of this." He then turned to Naruto and added, "I trust that, given your past, this shouldn't be too much of a hassle for you?"

Naruto smirked and replied, "Not at all, old man." He got smacked upside the head for that. "Owch! Yoru-chan~! What'd you do that for?" he whined while rubbing his new lump.

"It was because you aren't showing Yamamoto-dono the proper respect, baka," she admonished before gently rubbing where she smacked him. "And I didn't hit you that hard, you big baby."

Naruto huffed immaturely before turning serious and gazing at the Sotaicho. "I have some concerns though, Yamamoto-dono."

"And what might those be, Naruto-san?"

"Should things go south, I can't help but feel as if the wrong person, or people, will get blamed and punished for it… I don't know how I know, but somehow I do."

"And why bring this up?"

Naruto gave the man a serious gaze and stated, "Should that happen, I ask that you exile them to the World of the Living instead of imprisonment or death. I think that, if you were to do that, whoever was exiled would have a much better opportunity to look for clues regarding who the real culprit is."

"An interesting proposal… However, what if you are wrong on this?"

"If I'm wrong, although I doubt I will be, then go through with the regular punishments."

Yamamoto sat down in his chair and laced his hands in front of his face. He gave the Jinchuriki a questioning look before he asked, "Tell me, why would you ask this of me when you know full-well that I will most likely turn down your request?"

Naruto was silent as he thought about his answer. The old man had a point; the request did seem pointless to ask. However…

"I ask this of you because I'm sure that you want to see who the real criminal, or criminals, are. I could help you out on this, Yamamoto-dono. I have a unique… ability that will allow me to sense negative or dark intentions in people. If I use it, I should be able to point out who is responsible for all of this without much problem."

Yamamoto closed his eyes in thought after hearing the blonde's response. He carefully went over the pros and cons of it all before opening his eyes. "Very well… We will go with your idea, Naruto-san. However, should this fail, expect yourself to be destroyed. The Seireitei cannot afford to have a Zanpakuto as risky as you may be."

Yoruichi was about to protest but Naruto beat her to it. "I understand and accept your terms, Sotaicho-dono."

Present Time

_'I still can't believe he risked his life so carelessly _again_… Still, we got the results we wanted and Yamamoto will surely be on the lookout now that he knows our side of what happened. Although, he did say that our word alone wouldn't mean much, which is why we did what we did…'_ she thought as she remembered what happened after Kisuke and Tessai were apprehended during after their encounter with Aizen and his associates.

Earlier That Evening

The trial concerning Urahara and Tessai's fates was to commence in a few minutes and Yamamoto was about to head there. He was preparing to leave before he felt a reiatsu source next to him.

"I assume you're here to try and convince me to spare your friend, Shihoin-Taicho?"

Yoruichi stepped into the light from the dark corner she appeared in and responded, "Not exactly…" She then released Naruto from her sword and finished, "…he is."

Naruto gave the Sotaicho a serious look and stated, "Yamamoto-dono, I've figured out who the real culprits are! Urahara is not responsible for the Hollowfication initiated upon Hiyori and the other Shinigami! He was on the scene to stop the people truly responsible!"

"And who are the ones truly responsible, Naruto-san?"

"The ones truly responsible are the Fukutaicho of Division Five, Sosuke Aizen, and his accomplices, Gin Ichimaru and Tosen Kaname. I overheard Aizen saying that the Hollowfied Shinigami were incredibly insightful in regards to his research… Plus, he reeked of negative energy; Gin and Tosen as well."

"I need more than your word to prove that Urahara is innocent in this, Naruto-san. A word from a Zanpakuto wouldn't hold any merit among the High Council. If that is all you have to present to me, then you have just wasted both my time and yours," retorted the Sotaicho before he left his office and headed to the trial.

Naruto hung his head in defeat and clenched his hands in anger at how wrongfully accused his friends were. "They can't do this to them! Kisuke and the others didn't do _anything_ wrong!"

Yoruichi sighed before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her she stated, "They may not believe us, but I know for a fact that they won't be executing my friends for crimes they did not commit."

"What do you have in mind, Yoru-chan?"

She smirked and questioned, "How good are you with that _Henge_ technique of yours, Naru-kun?"

He shrugged and answered, "I should be able to fool people who are not above lieutenant level. Why do you ask?"

"Because that technique will be very important for what I have planned..."

Present Time

_'It was a good thing that Naruto went in disguise as that Tobi guy from his past. No one recognized him, except the Sotaicho most likely, and he was able to get Kisuke and Tessai out safely while I got the others, Urahara's experimental gigai, and also Haku and Itachi. Now, we just need to get out of the Seireitei before we're found out.'_

Naruto calmed down from his anger at Aizen when he felt Yoruichi give him a reassuring hug. He knew that now wasn't the right time to lose himself in his anger and that everyone's safe escape from the Seireitei was most important.

"So Kisuke, any way we can get to the World of the Living in time before we're caught?" Yoruichi asked her sandy blonde friend.

"I'm having Tessai handle that while I use the Hogyoku (Crumbling Orb) to help out Shinji and the others with their Hollowfication. If this works, and it should, then they should be able to have the Hollows that were injected into them fuse with their spiritual power so that they will be out of harm's way for a while. Unfortunately, the Hollows will still be fighting for dominance, but they will be much weaker if this works," Kisuke responded.

Yoruichi nodded before moving to Tessai and asking if he had figured out a way for them to escape. "Normally, I'd be able to get us out with a simple senkaimon (spiritual gate). However, they usually require clearance from the higher ups, so we're on our own. Although, I should be able to get us out of here, in theory of course, with the same Kido spell I used to transport Kisuke, myself, and the others out of that forest clearing."

"If you think it'll work Tessai, then I trust your judgment. Go for it."

Tessai nodded and began the incantation for the Kido spell while Naruto gathered the others and moved them closer to Tessai. After the incantation was done, Tessai activated the Kido and the group of 12 disappeared from their hideout under Sokyoku Hill in a flash of light.

Their new lives would begin after this day.

(End)

Well, that's chapter 7! A litlle short, I know, but I hope you liked it all the same!

Review! Review! Review!

Poll Notice: Please vote on my poll!

Next Time: A jump into the future where a certain strawberry is introduced to the plot! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	8. Chapter 8: New Life & New Destinies

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

Poll Notice: Voting has been done for a few days. Bloody Guardian will be put on hold for now. So, my main stories will be this one and Mai's Teacher. Thanks for voting!

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/Mental Speech'_

_"Zanpakuto Speaking From Mindscape"_

**"_Kurama Speaking From Mindscape"_**

**"Kurama/Hollowfied Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 8: New Life and New Destinies

Many years had passed since the now rogue group of Shinigami and three Zanpakuto fled the Seireitei; 109 to be exact. They had escaped to the World of the Living and landed in a small city known as Karakura Town where they would begin their new lives. The first thing they did was find an unpopulated area where Kisuke could finish melding the Hollow powers to the infected Shinigami. The Hogyoku was immensely useful in doing this, but it wasn't enough.

Flashback to Arrival

"We need more power to help the melding process," Kisuke stated while maintaining the flow of energy.

Naruto, who had not returned to his sword, stood in thought. Based on what he knew about Hollows, he understood that their reiatsu sources were denser and darker compared to Shinigami reiatsu. It was a stretch, but Naruto believed that the Kyuubi's energy would be able to assist Kisuke and the Hogyoku.

Nodding his head in determination, Naruto called forth his Kyuubi Cloak and stepped up to the glowing energy source. He placed a reiatsu0covered hand over the Hogyoku and poured Kyuubi's power into it. The results were immediate as the Hollow powers rapidly began merging with the Shinigami successfully. After a couple of minutes, the blonde staggered back in exhaustion and immediately disappeared in a flash of orange.

Yoruichi felt her sword pulse and heard Naruto state, _"There… I did all I could for now… Kami-sama, I am beat…"_ She then felt the mental connection cut and knew that he was sleeping. She smiled at his actions and sent a mental thanks to him.

Kisuke and Tessai were amazed at how Naruto had successfully helped Shinji and the others. The power he called upon was incredibly dense and potent and easily beat that of a Taicho. Kisuke put his amazement aside in favor of Shinji slowly coming to. "Shinji, how are you feeling?"

The blonde groaned and rubbed his shoulder before replying, **"I think I'm alright; at least for now anyway. What happened?"**

Kisuke offered a small smile and informed Shinji of everything that had happened after he and the others stopped their Hollowfication. He then finished, "After we escaped, I tried to use the Hogyoku alone to help meld the Hollows to your energies. However, it wasn't enough, so Naruto helped by using a more potent reiatsu source."

"**Wait, Naruto? Who's Naruto?"**

Before Kisuke could answer, Hiyori groaned in slight pain and said, **"Naruto… He's Yoruichi's Zanpakuto Spirit. But, he is actually a soul given a new life as one."**

Shinji turned to the werecat in surprise and saw Yoruichi nod in affirmation. **"Well damn… I didn't think souls could become Zanpakuto Spirits. How is it-?"**

"The Spirit King is capable of many things, Shinji," Yoruichi interrupted, giving him the answer to his unfinished question. She then turned to Kisuke and questioned, "So, what now? We're fugitives of the Seireitei, have no means of finance in this place, and those Aizen experimented on still have their masks on…"

The sandy blonde sighed as he thought about what to do. "The only thing I can really think of would be to find abandoned buildings to live in and use our gigai to find jobs. There isn't much else we can do. However, Shinji and the others will have to live a fair distance from the main part of the city until they can get their Hollow powers under control."

"**I had a feeling you'd say that. Alright, we'll look for an old warehouse or something to live in,"** Shinji stated in agreement. **"If we need anything, we'll come and see you."**

Urahara nodded and turned to Yoruichi. "While we may be fugitives of the Seireitei, I'm sure you don't want to see it fall, right?" At her nod, he continued, "Then, I plan to have an 'inventory restock' place for those on patrol here. If anything, it'll be to show Yamamoto that we mean no harm to the Seireitei."

She nodded at that and grabbed Haku and Itachi before turning to leave. "Lady Yoruichi, where are you going?" Tessai asked.

She turned back and answered, "I'll be around. I just need to practice mastering Naruto's powers and helping the other two find decent wielders. I'll come see you every now and then, but for now I'll be heading out."

Kisuke pulled out a small container and tossed it to her. At her questioning look, he said, "That holds gigai for you and a special one for Naruto. I had a feeling something would happen and that he'd need that. Be sure to visit Yoruichi."

"I will."

Present Time

True to her word, Yoruichi had indeed visited Urahara and the others occasionally with Naruto. During their travels, she grew stronger with his powers and grew much closer to him. They had actually spent time as a couple in the town and deepened their bond to the point of making love to one another. The two were happier than ever when they finally connected that deeply and Yoruichi was glad that she was able to give Naruto her heart, and him give his to her.

Now, the two were on their way to Kisuke's place to stay for good. It was a shame in her opinion that they were unable to find decent owners for Haku and Itachi… Although, Naruto did find out that the two had grown closer over the years like she and him had. This of course led to much teasing by the blonde and violet-haired couple, much to Haku's embarrassment. Itachi kept a stoic look, but if one looked closely, they could see that he had a small twitch every now and then.

Yoruichi easily jumped onto another rooftop in her cat form with a golden-furred fox with a red-tipped tail and ears right behind her. This was Naruto's preferred form whenever she was in her cat form, not that he minded her in the form. In fact, he found out that his little Neko actually liked to…_experiment_ with their animal forms.

Thoughts and memories of what they did made him blush and leak a drop of blood from his nose.

The cat looked behind to see the fox with a slightly far-off look on his face and she smirked. In a black blur, she appeared next to him and began rubbing onto him, breaking him from his inner perverted thoughts. He returned the gesture before he felt Yoruichi lick him on his furry cheek.

"Thinking 'happy' thoughts, Naru-kun?" she asked with a teasing grin.

He grinned back and retorted, "You're the one who made me have them, Yoru-chan."

"True, but I never heard you complain."

"That's because I had no reason to."

She licked him again before stating, "Glad to hear that. Now, we better not keep Kisuke waiting."

Naruto nodded in agreement and the duo continued their trek to the Urahara Shoten. It took about another half an hour for them to arrive, but when they did they saw a young girl with black hair styled in pigtails, a white sundress, and what appeared to be a permanent blush on her face. She was sweeping with a redhead boy that wore a white shirt and blue pants.

Well, the girl was sweeping while the boy seemed to be using his broom as an imaginary baseball bat.

"Jinta Home Run~!" cried the redhead while taking a big swing at the air. He put his hand over his eyes like he was seeing something in the distance.

"Jinta, don't you think you should get back to sweeping?" the girl asked only for him to round on her.

"That's _your_ job, Ururu! I gave you that job because I'm in charge!"

The now-named Ururu looked genuinely confused at that. "But I thought the oldest was in charge? I'm older than you, Jinta."

Jinta's face matched his hair at how embarrassed he was. He then pointed an accusing finger at her and was about to round on her again before Yoruichi meowed, gaining their attention.

Ururu noticed a black cat with glowing yellow eyes and a blonde fox with bright blue eyes staring at them. She stepped into the shop and called out, "Urahara-san, there's a cat and fox out here!"

A jovial voice called back, "Be out in a second!" When the owner of the voice stepped out, it was revealed to be Urahara who wore a green shirt and pants, geta sandals, a coat in the reverse colors of a Taicho coat, and a green-white striped bucket hat. When he noticed the two animals, he overdramatically ran up to them and greeted them, evoking simultaneous sweat-drops from the kids and animals.

"Tessai-san, who are those animals Urahara-san is greeting?" asked Ururu.

"Oh, those are Yoruichi and Naruto. They're good friends of Urahara-dono," answered the man.

Jinta's sweat-drop grew at that and he deadpanned, "He's friends with a cat and a fox?" He then saw Urahara grab the cat and happily swing in a circle. "It's official; he's crazy."

After the strange greetings, Yoruichi and Naruto stepped inside and followed Kisuke to a private room. Once Kisuke knew they wouldn't be overheard, he turned to them seriously and stated, "It's been a while you two. A lot has happened since the last time you were here."

"I've noticed," Yoruichi commented. "I felt a pretty decent leveled reiatsu source come from Ishin's kid. We passed him on the way over here."

Naruto then added, "I also saw two teenage girls who referred to him as 'nii-san', so I'm assuming they're related. They also have decent reiatsu levels; much higher than the average person. What's happened since we left, Kisuke?"

Urahara rubbed his face in slight exhaustion and sighed. "Quite a bit has happened actually. It all started when…" He then told them of when a Shinigami by the name of Rukia Kuchiki was sent to Karakura Town on patrol. He regaled how she risked her life for Ichigo, Ishin Kurosaki's son, and transferred her powers to him, how they handled many different Hollows like Shrieker and Grand Fisher (though the latter still survived) and a rogue mod-soul by the name of Kon, and of the boy's sisters, Karin and Yuzu, having their reiatsu levels slowly increase. "Just last week, he and Rukia ran into a Quincy by the name of Uryuu Ishida. Not much happened between them then, but I have a feeling something big will happen soon."

Yoruichi was silent in thought while Naruto asked, "Those girls, Karin and Yuzu… Do you think they have dormant Shinigami powers like their brother? Ishin was a Shinigami after all while Masaki was human…"

Yoruichi looked intrigued at the idea while Urahara answered, "It's highly possible… I wouldn't doubt the chances of it happening. If I had to give an estimate, then I'd say those two have about a 65-70% chance of holding dormant power."

"That's pretty high, Kisuke," Yoruichi commented. "Does Ishin know?"

"He has suspicions, but he's obviously worried about exposing them into his old life so early. He has faith in Ichigo, but his girls are another story."

Naruto snorted at that and transformed back into his human form with Yoruichi; both fully clothed. He then retorted, "He's only barley holding back the inevitable. Sooner or later, those two will be involved, and it would be in their best interests to have it be sooner."

Kisuke sighed at that and replied, "I know, but I also know that Ishin's daughters are his responsibility. If he wants to hold them back for now, I won't try to sway him."

Naruto suddenly felt Haku and Itachi pulse on his back and removed the blades, holding them out for Urahara and Yoruichi to grab. Once they did, they all heard Haku state, _"How would you describe these girls, Urahara-san?"_

'_If I had to sum them up, I'd say that they are exactly what you and Itachi-san were looking for in wielders. Karin cares for her family and is quite passive while Yuzu has a heart of gold and helps all she can,'_ answered the shopkeeper truthfully.

Itachi then spoke up, _"It might be in everyone's best interest if we sensed them out for ourselves. If they meet our expectations, then we will offer them our support."_

Naruto smirked and stated, _'I hope they do. I've been waiting to see you two in action.'_

"_Please take us to them, Naruto-kun. We'll be able to tell by observing them,"_ Haku requested.

Naruto nodded and made to leave with the two swords before he felt Yoruichi rest on his shoulder in her cat form. "Comfortable?" Naruto asked her with a small grin.

She snuggled into the side of his neck and replied, "Very."

He then extended his senses to feel out for Karin and Yuzu before he disappeared and traversed the rooftops of the city in a blur. He passed by many humans who had not noticed him due to their lack of spiritual awareness before he arrived at a soccer field. He noticed that one of the sources was playing on the field while another source was sitting in the bleachers.

The one playing had black hair and eyes, a serious expression, and great athleticism. The one in the stands had light brown hair and eyes, a calm and content expression, and was yelling her support for the other.

"Go Karin-nee! Score a goal!" cheered the one in the stands, informing Naruto and the others that she was Yuzu.

Haku was heard humming in thought before her reiatsu reached out to the girl and touched hers. Yuzu stiffened slightly before the calming aura Haku emitted relaxed her. Ignoring what had happened, she went back to cheering for Karin. Haku recalled her reiatsu before stating, _"I think the girl has proven herself."_

'_How so, Haku?'_ Naruto asked her.

"_When I touched her reiatsu with mine, I reviewed the girl's memories and feelings. Based on what I saw, I believe she's worthy."_

Naruto nodded before asking Itachi, _'What about you? Did you try to sense out Karin's reiatsu?'_

"_Not yet. I was going to do so now actually,"_ replied the stoic Zanpakuto before he reached his reiatsu out to Karin's. Luckily for the girl, she was able to score another goal before the reiatsu touched hers. Like Yuzu, Karin stiffened before shaking off the feeling and returning her focus to the game. When Itachi recalled his, he stated, _"Yes, I do believe this girl has the qualities I'm looking for."_

Naruto was about to comment on that before he and Yoruichi felt a mass amount of Hollow reiatsu gathering above them. They turned to see a rip in the sky that revealed a void filled with Hollows. "W-What the fuck is going on?!" Naruto asked in shock.

Yoruichi jumped off his shoulder and resumed her human form before answering, "Those Hollows were brought here by something… The question is: what brought them here?"

The two then noticed blue streaks of reiatsu fly through the air and dissolve the Hollows into reishi. "Those were Spiritual Arrows, weren't they?"

"Yes, which means that the Quincy Urahara told us about has something to do with this." They then noticed a figure dressed in Shinigami robes attacking many Hollows in the skies with a zanbato-sized blade. "And I'm assuming that Ichigo's over there."

Naruto nodded before he felt many Hollows heading for the soccer field. He noticed Karin and Yuzu watch them in surprise while those who weren't spiritually aware only heard the cries of the Hollows. "Those two are gonna have problems if we don't do something!"

"_Naruto, give Haku and me to the two girls and let us help them,"_ Itachi said seriously.

Naruto looked to the two swords for a second before he nodded and disappeared in a blur of speed. He reappeared in the middle of the field and pulled a surprised Karin to the side while Yoruichi brought Yuzu to them.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Karin asked before Naruto held Itachi's sheathe to her while the werecat handed Haku's to Yuzu.

"Listen to us; those things coming at us are called Hollows. They eat the souls of others and the only way for you two to properly defend yourselves is to use these," Yoruichi told them with a serious expression on her usually playful face.

Yuzu looked skeptical and slightly worried as she asked, "How can we trust you right away? We don't even know you…"

Naruto shot her a pleading look. "Just trust us, please. We only want to help you. I'm sure you two have noticed your brother fighting those Hollows, right?" At their slow nods he continued, "Then take these swords and fight with him! The swords will help you; trust us!"

The two teens still looked skeptical, but they nodded again and took the swords into their hands. As soon as they grasped them, visions of Haku and Itachi's memories flooded their minds while reiatsu surged within them. Naruto and Yoruichi stepped back while the two were engulfed in flashes of light. When the light died down, the two girls were seen dressed in Shinigami uniforms with their respective Zanpakuto resting in their obi. They gazed at one another in surprise before they heard Hollows heading for them.

"Now, you have the power to fight for your home! Go and do so, Karin and Yuzu!" Naruto cried out to them. They nodded before taking out their swords and jumping into the air to handle the small group of Hollows.

Karin handled two at once while Yuzu fought one. The black-haired twin rushed at her opponents while ducking under a swing from one of them. After evading the blow, she jumped skyward while swinging her blade and sliced off the arm of the Hollow that swung at her. As it cried in agony, the second Hollow rushed at her to try and bite her, but she blocked its attack by using her blade to hold back the teeth. She then kicked the Hollow in the face, making it stagger slightly, before she jumped up and swung her blade down on its mask. The strike hit home and cut right through the mask like a knife through butter, turning the Hollow into reishi in the process.

"_Duck now!"_ a voice called out to her before she complied and dodged a surprise strike from the one-armed Hollow. _"Its only means of offense and defense are on its left side, make it swing wide before striking its right side,"_ the voice informed her.

Karin nodded before continuing her assault on her opponent. She began a feint attack on the Hollow's left side, making it swing at her, before dashing to the right and slicing it on the side of its chest. The Hollow roared in rage before it struck her with a backhand and sent her tumbling across the field. Continuing the assault, the Hollow jumped high into the air with the intention of crushing the Kurosaki girl. Karin noticed this and rolled to her left, evading the Hollow, before swinging her sword and catching the Hollow's left arm. With the limb hanging limp, Karin jumped up to the Hollow's mask and thrust her blade into it, making it shriek in agony before dispersing into reishi. With her opponents down, Karin collapsed in exhaustion and the loss of adrenaline.

Yuzu, although only having a single opponent, had a lot of trouble in her fight. Due to her pacifist nature, Yuzu had never learned how to fight an opponent; not even in self-defense. However, she was much quicker than the Hollow attacking her and had a strangely calm voice constantly helping her.

"_Now roll left! Then swing the sword at the Hollow's arm!"_ the voice called out to her as she complied with the orders. Rolling under the swing of the Hollow's arm, she then performed a rising strike with her sword and cut into the arm of her enemy. The wound was shallow though, so the Hollow didn't pay too much attention to it. It then lunged at her in an attempt to clamp its jaws into her flesh. _"Yuzu, swing downward now!"_ the voice called out to her. The girl immediately did as she was told and caught the Hollow right on top of its mask. The sword began to cleave the mask in two before Yuzu instinctively eased up due to her nature. The voice in her head however called out, _"Yuzu, I know you don't like to fight, but if you don't get rid of this Hollow then a lot of people will get hurt. You can do this."_ With those words, Yuzu finished her strike and finished off the Hollow in front of her. Afterwards, she collapsed just like her sister.

The fights impressed Naruto and Yoruichi and the two gently carried the two unconscious girls to the Urahara Shoten. No doubt they'd have many questions to be answered.

(End)

Well, that's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Any questions, PM me!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: With Karin and Yuzu in the game, what will happen?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	9. Chapter 9: Explanations & Plan

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

I am so-so-so-so-SO sorry for not updating in so long! We were moving and my COM decided to be a pain in the ass and die on me! *anime tears*  
Had to get it fixed as well... It was not fun and definitely NOT cheap...

By the way, those stories on my profile that I said that I would do have been changed into challenge stories! If you want any details on them, PM me and I can give you some. Hopefully people will take them because I want to see these stories made. If someone takes them, then I will put who did by the story title.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/Mental Speech'_

_"Zanpakuto Speaking From Mindscape"_

**"_Kurama Speaking From Mindscape"_**

**"Kurama/Hollowfied Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 9: Explanations and a Plan

As the Kurosaki twins slept in their regular bodies, Yoruichi and Naruto listened in as Urahara talked to Chad and Orihime about their growing powers. It impressed the couple at what Ichigo's friends were capable of when they heard of Chad's spiritual arm and Orihime's spiritual fairies. It took the two humans a while to completely understand what they were getting themselves into, even with Urahara explaining what was going on, but they still understood.

After telling the two to come back after school to help them get a better grasp of their powers, Urahara sent them on their way and turned to his two friends. "Well, that's one set of explanations done. Now we have to explain what's going on to Karin and Yuzu when they wake up."

Yoruichi nodded. "We'll also have to let them know how exactly they got spiritual power as well. Call Ishin over, Kisuke. He needs to be here when we explain this to them."

"What about Ichigo? Should we get him to come also?"

"We might as well, seeing as his sisters have Shinigami power now. I could bring him here if you want?"

Kisuke nodded before adding, "Go alone though. I need to ask Naruto a couple of things."

Yoruichi raised a brow in confusion while Naruto thought over reasons for Kisuke needing to speak to him. When the werecat slowly nodded and left, Naruto turned his attention to the sandy blonde. "So, what did you need to ask me?"

"I need to know if you using your tenant's power with the Hogyoku would have any affects on Shinji and the others…"

Naruto raised a brow and questioned, "Why ask now after so many years? All of those times Yoru-chan and I visited you could have asked. Why wait for so long?"

"I don't know, honestly. I guess I didn't really see it important enough until now. But will Kyuubi's energy affect them?"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought while the fox pondered over the idea as well. It was a possibility, but there could be many things that could happen.

'_What do you think, Kurama?'_

"_**There is a chance that something small or something major could happen to them. I can't tell unless we actually witness it happening. If anything, their Hollow powers may be slightly more potent than others, but even then I'm not 100% sure on."**_

Naruto nodded and relayed the fox's words to Kisuke who hummed in thought. "Well, I haven't heard anything negative from them lately, so I guess we're in the clear for now."

Naruto nodded and was about to continue before two people and a cat walked in. He immediately recognized them as his lover, the Shinigami Rukia, and Ishin's kid Ichigo.

Rukia was a petite looking woman with black hair, violet eyes, and a calm expression. She wore an outfit consisting of brown shoes, black socks, a gray skirt and jacket, a white shirt, and a brown tie.

Ichigo was about as tall as Naruto was in his true form. He had orange hair, brown eyes, and what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face. He wore white shoes, gray pants and jacket, a white shirt, and a brown tie. Based on the matching color scheme, Naruto assumed that they were in school attire.

Yoruichi perched herself on Naruto's shoulder while said blonde stood up to face the two new arrivals. Naruto noticed that his original estimation of Ichigo's height wasn't far off; the kid was about an inch or two shorter. He absentmindedly scratched his lover behind her ear, making her purr in content.

Ichigo and Rukia studied the strangely dressed man in front of them. He appeared to be a teenager with blue eyes, whiskered cheeks, and spiky blonde hair that had two spikes in the form of horns. He wore black sandals, orange pants, and an orange shirt with black on the upper torso and arms. Over that, he wore a red coat with black flames on the hem, a necklace with comma-shaped beads, and a headband with a spiral leaf design on it.

Naruto gave them a small smirk and greeted, "Nice to meet you both face to face. I've heard quite a bit about you both."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes while Rukia tensed slightly. "And what exactly have you heard?" asked the orange haired teen.

Naruto shrugged at the question. "Not much other than the fact that the young woman next to you gave you Shinigami power and that you've been holding your own fairly well. You still have a ways to go, but you're getting there!" he stated with a fanged grin.

"Oh really? And how exactly would you know how far I've progressed?"

Naruto merely pointed to Urahara who hid a smile behind his flourished fan. "I believe that they needed to know what you were currently capable of, Kurosaki-san!" the shopkeeper stated jovially.

The teen's eye twitched and he was about to yell at the sandy blonde before Urahara went to answer a phone call. Sighing at his missed opportunity, Ichigo turned back to Naruto and asked, "Well, since you know who we are, who are you?"

"Me? Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!" he replied with a foxy grin. He then pointed to his lover and added, "This is Yoruichi Shihoin, my partner and most precious person." That earned him a lick to his cheek by the werecat.

Rukia raised a brow at the name and comment. The name sounded familiar, but the comment seemed strange. "You're 'most precious person' is a cat?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and retorted, "Is that a problem, Rukia-san?"

"No, it's just… Never mind."

"Good, glad you don't have any. Now then, Ichigo your sisters are here and are resting in the next room."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in suspicion. "Why are Yuzu and Karin here?"

"They're here because they've awakened something I was hoping they wouldn't for a long time," answered a new voice. Everyone in the room turned to see Ichigo's father Ishin in the doorway. The man had black hair, eyes, and goatee and wore black shoes, white pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt. "Where are my daughters, Naruto?"

Naruto responded by pointing at a closed door. Ishin nodded in thanks before he went to check on his children. "You might as well go too, Ichigo. What your father plans to tell them will affect you as well."

Ichigo was only able to nod dumbly due to the surprise of the situation and followed his father. Rukia made to follow, but Urahara walked back into the room to stop her. "I need to speak to you about a couple of things, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia looked confused at that, but followed the shopkeeper anyway.

With the Kurosaki Family

Ishin sat in a chair next to the bed his twin daughters slept in. He had hoped that they wouldn't awaken their dormant powers so early, but it seemed as if hoping alone wasn't enough. His son already had Shinigami power residing in him due to Rukia's assistance, but it wasn't his own. He would have to give up the borrowed power if he was to awaken his real power, and with the Gotei 13 most likely sending people to retrieve Rukia, it wouldn't be too hard to do so.

The man was brought out of his thoughts by Ichigo asking, "What's happening to them?"

Ishin sighed at the question and tiredly rubbed his face. "Karin and Yuzu have awakened their dormant powers. They are Half-Shinigami; as are you, Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo gasped in shock.

The man sighed again before replying, "Yes, you three are half human and half Shinigami. Your mother was a human woman that I fell in love with many years ago after I left the Seireitei. I would have done anything for her and when she had you three," his eyes gained tears of happiness, "I became the happiest I had ever been in my long life. She knew what I was, but she had a family with me anyway." He then turned to his son with a sad smile and finished, "You all were everything to me."

Ichigo turned away from his father and tried to hold back his own tears. Hearing Ishin speak so highly of his mother brought back the happy memories he had of her and reminded him of how he was somewhat responsible for her death. If he hadn't gone after the lure of the Grand Fisher, his mother would most likely be alive.

"I never blamed you, Ichigo," Ishin said making Ichigo turn to him in surprise. "You were young and unaware of the differences between mortals and spirits. You merely thought that the lure was a woman in need." He then placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "It's not your fault, son. Never think that you were responsible, because you are not to blame. Understand?"

Ichigo let loose a single tear and Ishin brought his son into a comforting embrace. The teen returned it and thanked his father for his words of comfort.

This was the scene that the girls woke up to. They had begun to wake up when Ishin spoke of their mother and were fully awake when he told Ichigo not to blame himself. It made them smile at the heartwarming scene and they slowly moved to join the embrace. The Kurosaki family stayed that way for a few seconds before they broke apart.

Ishin then turned to his daughters and said, "I have a lot to explain to you two."

With Kisuke and Rukia

While the Kurosaki family talked about the girls' growing powers, Kisuke was in the middle of telling Rukia about how she was holding something of vital importance.

"You mean to tell me that you put this 'Hogyoku' inside of me in hopes of hiding it?" asked Rukia with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I did. I had hoped that you would be able to stay in the World of the Living with the Hogyoku safely locked away within you."

"So, you wanted to make me human?" she asked in shock. "How would that happen? It's impossible!"

"Not exactly," Naruto stated as he walked in with Yoruichi perched on his shoulder. "The gigai you currently reside in is slowly erasing your Shinigami power, making you a spiritually aware human. I don't know how Kisuke made it do that, but that's the gist of your situation."

"Okay, but what happens when the Shinigami take me away?"

Naruto turned to the shopkeeper who replied, "Your powers will gradually return as soon as they remove you from the gigai. I believe that my initial plan may have been poorly made and that you returning to the Seireitei will be beneficial at the present time."

"Why do you think that?"

This time Yoruichi responded, surprising Rukia that the feline was capable of speech. "It will give us a chance to see who the real culprit is."

Rukia looked at them all before her eyes narrowed in anger. "You're lying. You know who it is, but you're using me to help prove that you're suspect really is the one."

Naruto chuckled and commented, "Smart girl, this one. She saw right through you two." He then turned to Rukia and stated, "We need your assistance, Rukia-san. The one responsible for the exile of these two and the other ex-Shinigami is in the Seireitei and we need you to be captured so that we may lure them out and reveal their treachery to the others." He then bowed his head to her, shocking everyone including Kyuubi. "Please help us."

The others were speechless at the sight of Naruto in a bowed position. They had never seen or heard of him doing so and Rukia was surprised that she was actually being pleaded to by this man. She sighed after thinking it over and replied, "I'll do it, but you can't tell anyone of this. I also don't want to be put to death because of this, so I would like you all to return the favor by keeping me from being executed, seeing as that will most likely be my punishment."

Naruto looked up from his bowed position and gave a fanged grin. "You have my word, Rukia. And I never go back on that. Besides, a long time ago, I was taught that 'Those who break rules are scum, but those who turn their backs on their friends or comrades are lower than scum'. I can tell you and I can easily become friends."

Behind him, Yoruichi smiled at her lover's personal morals and silently promised to do the same. Kisuke smiled as well at his friend's words and he already had plans to assist him forming in his mind.

"I'll hold you to that, Naruto. And I think we could be friends too," Rukia replied with a small smile.

The other three nodded to the petite Shinigami, reassuring her of their word.

The plan was made and now all that was left was to execute it.

(End)

Well, that's chapter 9! Short I know, but I hope you liked it anyway! Questions? PM me!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: The plan is in motion and a group of ryoka enters the Seireitei to save Rukia Kuchiki! What will happen?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	10. Chapter 10: It Begins

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/Mental Speech'_

_"Zanpakuto Speaking From Mindscape"_

**"_Kurama Speaking From Mindscape"_**

**"Kurama/Hollowfied Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 10: It Begins

"Tell me again Yoru-hime; _why_ are we risking our lives by running through this place?" asked Naruto in his fox form while he ran alongside Yoruichi in her cat form. Behind them were Ichigo, his sisters, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu.

"This is the only way into the Seireitei, Naruto-kun," answered the cat. "We don't have any other means of getting there."

"I realize that, but remind me how we are unlucky enough to have to run away from the Cleaner of the Dangai Precipice World?!"

True to his word, behind them was a bullet-train shaped mass of spiritual energy that was speeding toward them to dispose of them from the Dangai.

Yoruichi sweatdropped at the question and wondered why they had such terrible luck herself. She then pictured a grinning Urahara flourishing his fan in her mind. "Remind me to scratch the hell out of Kisuke's face when we get back."

"Get in line; I'm gonna make sure he can't have kids if we make it out of this."

The group of six behind the two animals sweat-dropped at that and began to feel sorry for the eccentric shopkeeper. After running for what felt like hours, the saw a light opening at the end of the tunnel-like world and they all jumped through it just before the Cleaner reached them. They landed in a large courtyard that seemed to be the in-between of village-like homes and a large city filled with towers.

Naruto gave a foxy grin before he changed back into his human form. "Alright, it looks like we made it in one piece!" Turning to the others, he asked, "Are you guys alright?"

They nodded while Ichigo turned his eyes to the city. "Okay, so Rukia's in there, right? Then let's got already!"

As the teen took off running, Yoruichi called out, "You dumbass, you'll kill yourself!"

"What are you-?" he began before a giant gate landed in front of him from the sky followed by a chain of walls that stretched around the outer area of the Seireitei. After the walls fell, a giant came down with them dressed in Shinigami robes.

"Halt! No one is to enter unless they wish to face Jidanbo the Gatekeeper!" he stated while pulling out two large axes.

Ichigo pulled out his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu (Cutting Moon), in retaliation and began to engage the giant. The others were about to assist before Naruto appeared in front of them in a blur of speed. "Don't interfere; this is Ichigo's fight."

Karin narrowed her eyes and retorted, "You expect us to just stand by while nii-san risks his life?"

Naruto narrowed his own eyes at her causing her to take a small step back. "This won't be the only time Ichigo places his life on the line in battle. He won't always be able to rely on others in his fights, so he needs to learn how to better defend himself on his own." As he turned his gaze back to the fight, he continued, "In fact, by the end of this rescue mission of ours, you all will need to know how to defend yourselves as well."

That quieted the others as they watched Ichigo finally destroy Jidanbo's axes, which caused the giant to comically cry at the loss of his weapons. Ichigo, unsure of what to do, apologized to Jidanbo who seemed to perk up at how respectful his opponent was. The giant then headed to the gate and began to lift it to let the group inside as their reward for defeating him.

However as the gate rose high enough, a silver haired man wearing a Shinigami uniform with a Taicho haori stood on the other side. His eyes looked as if they were closed and the grin on his face seemed eternal as he stated, "Jidanbo, what do you think you're doing my giant friend?"

Said giant paled at the sight of the man and stuttered, "I-I-Ichimaru-Taicho!"

Naruto tensed at the feel of the Captain. His reiatsu was high and he seemed incredibly laid back, but when he felt deeper it seemed as if the man was hiding a different nature. He was brought out of his internal musings by Ichimaru slicing off Jidanbo's arm, forcing the giant to let go of the gate. As the gate fell, the Taicho turned his gaze to the others, Naruto in particular and waved to them. "Bye-Bye!" he stated just as the gate crashed back down.

Naruto cursed at the loss of entry while Orihime began healing the handicapped giant. Ichigo walked up to him as Yoruichi perched herself on his shoulder. "So, what now? If we can't go in through the gate, how else can we get in?" asked the teen.

Yoruichi hummed in thought while Naruto looked to her for any ideas. "How about we go see an old friend of mine? They should have a way inside for us."

"Who's this friend of yours, Yoru-hime?" questioned the Jinchuriki.

"Kukaku, also known as the Fireworks Master. Let's go ask around and see if anyone knows Kukaku's location."

Naruto nodded and set off with Yoruichi while Ichigo stayed with the others and helped out Jidanbo.

The Next Day

During the previous night, the group found out Kukaku's general location, Ichigo got into a scuffle with a soul named Ganju who labeled himself as the "#1 Shinigami Hater". After they fought for a while, one of Ganju's friends called out to the man and told him that it was getting late. This caused Ganju to panic and race home with his gang. Seeing how late it was, the group decided to rest in a kind man's stable.

Now, the group of eight was making their way to Kukaku's place in hopes of finding a way inside. Along the way, Orihime, Uryuu, and Yuzu were trying to figure out who Kukaku was and what they looked like, much to the amusement of Yoruichi and Naruto. The other three just walked on quietly.

After around an hour of walking, Yoruichi called out, "We're here!"

The others looked to where the cat was gazing and sweat-dropped at the sight of a banner being held by two pillars in the shape of two arms. The banner said "Home of Shiba Kukaku".

"Well… At least this Kukaku person won't ever be unable to find their home," Ichigo commented.

As they headed for the front door, they were confronted by two twin guards that refused them entry. That is until they saw Yoruichi resting on Naruto's shoulder. They immediately apologized to "Yoruichi-dono" and let the group inside. As the guards led them through the home, Naruto whispered to his lover, "So, who exactly is Kukaku, anyway?"

"She's an old friend of mine from before I met you. Kisuke and I met her when the man was still serving under my division and we clicked easily."

Naruto nodded as a set of twin doors opened and the group saw a woman sitting on a pillow with a pipe in her hand. She had messy black hair with some bandage wrappings around parts of her head, green eyes, a red shirt that exposed the tops of her ample cleavage, and a white skirt. On her left arm was a tribal like tattoo while her right was missing from the bicep down. She was very beautiful in Naruto's opinion, but he still felt that Yoruichi was more so.

The cat jumped off of Naruto's shoulder and greeted, "It's been a long time, hasn't it Kukaku-chan?"

The woman smirked and replied, "Yea it has, Yoruichi-chan. How long has it been? At least 115 years, right?"

"Around that amount… I'd like to introduce you to the people behind me. We have my acquaintances Kurosaki Ichigo and his sisters Karin and Yuzu, Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Chad, and Ishida Uryuu."

Kukaku nodded as each member stepped forward, except the spiky blonde. "What about Blondie behind you?"

Yoruichi smirked at the question, causing Kukaku to raise a slender brow in confusion. Sending her lover a mental message, Naruto gave a small smile before he disappeared in a flash of orange while forming into a katana in front of Yoruichi. At Kukaku's shocked face, Yoruichi stated, "I'll introduce you to him later. Right now, we need a way into the Seireitei since the gate is a no-go."

The fireworks master gave a grin at that. "Is it gonna be dangerous?" Yoruichi nodded. "Is the reason you all are going life-risking?" The cat gave another nod. "And I'm assuming that Kisuke is the mastermind behind this?"

"Yes he is."

Kukaku's grin grew and she said, "Alright, I'm in. Besides, I can't exactly ignore anything when Kisuke's involved, can I?"

"We appreciate it, Kukaku-chan," the Shihoin princess said gratefully as she and the others followed the brunette woman to the roof.

"I'll be happy to help you, but that's mainly because I trust you and Kisuke. Your friends, however, I don't trust. So, I'll be sending someone along with you."

"I understand."

"Good, now they'll meet us on the roof so let's hurry on up there."

While the group followed, Ichigo held onto the sword that Naruto had transformed into. He felt a small tug on his mind, but he waved it off as nothing.

Ichigo's Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of a city filled with skyscrapers that reached the skies. However, the world seemed to be turned sideways since the 'natural' ground was the side of the building. He then felt another presence and turned to see the Spirit Form of Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

Zangetsu was a tall, lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man with pale skin, high cheekbones, some stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consisted of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flared out into ragged ends. On his head were brown-tinted, semi-transparent sunglasses.

"So, you're the kid's Zanpakuto," Naruto commented with a small smirk. "Nice to officially meet you, Zangetsu-san."

The other Spirit nodded in greeting. "So you were a Spirit all along… Yoruichi-san's reiatsu signature lingers around yours, so I assume you are her Spirit."

"Got it in one, old man," Naruto praised with a grin.

"Forgive me pointing this out, but you are actually older than I seeing as you were made from Yoruichi-san's soul and have bonded with her over many years. Ichigo and I have just recently bonded over this last month, Naruto-san."

Naruto's jaw dropped at the truth behind the statement before he laughed heartily. "I guess you're right on that, Zangetsu. Still though, it's gonna be hard not to refer to you as 'old man' when _I'm _the older one." He gazed around the mindscape once more and commented, "This place is a little disorienting though. Wouldn't you say?"

"Not particularly seeing as I have been in here for longer than you."

"True… So, do you want to tell me why Ichigo has…" he then punched out into nothing, creating a rip in the space, and pulled out a cloaked figure, "_this_ in his soul?" He then removed the cloak to reveal another Ichigo, but this one looked different.

This Ichigo had white skin and hair, a white Shinigami uniform, and eyes with black sclera and yellow pupils. It grinned at Naruto and commented, **"Well well, I never would have thought that I'd be found out so easily, and by someone with dual reiatsu sources inside of him!"**

Naruto gave the white Ichigo a blank look as Kurama appeared on his shoulder as a cat-sized fox. "How are you here, Hollow?" asked the blonde.

The Hollow chuckled and replied, **"The brat was so close to death and Hollowfication that I was able to form in the depths of his soul. I'm now a part of him and removing me will not be so good for him!"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the crazed Hollow while Zangetsu and Kurama stared on. "Will you cause any trouble for him while we try to rescue Rukia?"

"**Please, I can't even spread my influence here! What makes you think I could cause problems?"**

Naruto retorted by grabbing the Hollow around its throat. As he lifted it into the air, he stated, "I hope we understand one another when I tell you not to screw with Ichigo's soul. After all, I may not be able to get rid of you, but I could still lock you away into the furthest depths of this place."

The Hollow, even as it strained to breathe, smirked. **"You're bluffing. There's no way you could do that since this isn't your soul!"**

"Is that right? Then how in the Nine Hells did I reach out into _nothing_ and grab you? My prowess in minds is not something to take lightly, _Hollow_. After all, I had Kurama try to take over my own mind for most of my life when I was alive, yet I kept the fox at bay." He then slammed the Hollow into the building and held it in place by stomping on its chest. "Don't underestimate me and what I can do, Hollow. Understand?"

The Hollow glared murderously at the blonde but reluctantly nodded. Naruto then removed his foot from the Hollow and bid Zangetsu farewell before he faded from the mindscape. The Hollow slowly stood up and glared at where the blonde once stood. **"I already hate that bastard…"**

"That may be so, but I would heed his advice. After all, he has far more experience than the both of us combined," commented Zangetsu.

"**Yea yea, I'll behave. But, as soon as Ichigo is finished here, I'm not gonna hesitate to take over."**

With the others after presenting the Cannon

After the surprise of seeing Ganju again, as well as the shock of finding out that they were going to be _shot_ into the Seireitei, Kukaku had the group try to make cannonballs out of orb-shaped devices. While Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu had little difficulty, the Kurosaki family had more problems. Yuzu was the first to figure out the problem, followed by Karin. However, Ichigo just couldn't make a cannonball at all.

While the eldest Kurosaki practiced, Yoruichi and Kukaku were discussing the current events in the Shiba Head's room. Yoruichi was in her human form so that the sake they had would be easier to drink. Naruto was still in his sword form resting in her lap.

"So, who exactly was that blonde guy anyway, Yoruichi-chan? By the look of things, he's your Zanpakuto, but I'm curious as to why he walks around with other people."

Yoruichi finished her current dish of sake before she answered. "His name is Naruto, and yes he is my Zanpakuto. Though, that isn't _all_ that he is," she said with a smirk.

"Oh? And just what else is he?" she asked while taking a drink. The timing was perfect.

"My mate," she said simply causing Kukaku to spit out her drink in surprise.

After coughing out the remainder of it that was stuck in her throat, she asked, "Are you serious? Your mate is your Zanpakuto?"

"Yes he is, and I wouldn't trade him for anything," replied the werecat with conviction.

Kukaku turned her gaze to the sword in her friends lap before a grin spread to her face. "So, how is he where it counts?"

Yoruichi had a slightly faraway look as she answered, "Amazing…"

Kukaku laughed good naturedly at the look on her friend's face. She then raised her sake dish and stated, "Well, congrats to you, Yoruichi-chan."

Yoruichi raised her dish as well and nodded to her friend in thanks before the two finished their sake. Naruto chose this time to reform into his human form and immediately noticed that he was in his lover's lap.

"Uh…" he started with a small blush, "Hey, Yoru-hime."

She gave him a sensual smile and pecked him on the lips. "Hey yourself, Naru-kun."

Kukaku sniggered at them and asked, "Do I need to leave you two alone for a while?"

Naruto's blush grew while Yoruichi shook her head in amusement. "No, I'm sure you don't want us to defile your room, Kukaku-chan."

"Damn straight I don't," she retorted with a smirk.

Naruto got off of Yoruichi, much to her displeasure, and sat down next to her. "So, what's the plan?"

"What do you mean? Weren't you listening from your sword form?"

"No… Actually, I was talking to Ichigo's Zanpakuto Spirit and I found something that's bound to interest Kisuke. But that can wait. For now, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to fire you guys into the Seireitei with my cannon," Kukaku stated.

Naruto was silent for ten solid seconds before he grinned and replied, "Sounds like fun!"

Next Day (in cannon ball after being fired)

Naruto sweat-dropped at how Ganju and Ichigo were arguing while they were airborne and hurtling for the barrier surrounding the Seireitei and began to consider taking back the statement he made the previous night.

'_I can't believe I thought this would be fun…'_

Yoruichi, perched on his shoulder, gave her lover a pointed look and asked, "How exactly is this 'fun' to you, Naru-kun?"

Naruto's silence was all the answer she needed.

(End)

Well, that's chapter 10!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: Now that the group is in the Seireitei, who will they encounter?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	11. Chapter 11: First Encounters

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing "Spiritual Bonds"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/Mental Speech'_

_"Zanpakuto Speaking From Mindscape"_

**"_Kurama Speaking From Mindscape"_**

**"Kurama/Hollowfied Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 11: First Encounters

"Ugh… That was not fun," groaned Naruto as he stood up from his crash down into the streets of the Seireitei. After the group had hit the barrier inside the cannonball, it destabilized and left them floating in midair while the barrier stabilized itself. While that happened, Yoruichi yelled for the group to stick close to one another or else they would be separated. Her warning was unfortunately too late since the group split up into five groups; Ichigo was with Ganju, Orihime was with Uryuu, Chad was alone, Yoruichi was alone, and Naruto was with Yuzu and Karin.

"What made you think it would be fun at all?" questioned Karin as she rolled her sore shoulder.

Naruto raised a brow at her and retorted, "How is being fired out of a cannon _not_ fun?" Despite the situation they found themselves in, Yuzu giggled while Karin rolled her eyes. Naruto took a quick survey of the area and saw that they were near the 13th Division barracks. "Do you sense any of the others near us?"

The girls searched as well before they came up with nothing. "I hope the others are alright," Yuzu commented worriedly.

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and said, "I'm sure they're fine. Right now we need to focus on finding them since we're on our own right now." The girls nodded before Naruto began leading them through the streets to the barracks. _'I hope that Ukitake can help us out… Yoruichi told me that he was quite lenient on a few things and Rukia did say that she was from his Division.'_

As they walked, Naruto felt a tug in his mind before Yoruichi's voice came to him. _'Naruto, are you alright?'_

_'Yea, I'm fine and so are the girls. I'll look after them until we find you or the others. They may have grown, but they're still no match for even fukutaicho.'_

_'Alright, just be sure to lay low. We don't need the whole Seireitei aware of our presence.'_

_'What about Ukitake? We're near his Division now… Do you think he'll help us?'_

_'To be honest, I'm not sure if he will or won't… To be safe, don't contact him. Head straight for the Senzaikyu and get to Rukia,'_ she stated before she cut the connection between them.

Naruto sighed at the loss of his initial plan before he turned to the girls. "Okay, here's the plan… You see that large white tower in the distance?" he asked while pointing at said tower. At their nods, he continued, "We're heading there to save Rukia. We'll most likely run into a few Shinigami along the way, but I'll be sure to watch your backs." They nodded once again before they followed Naruto to the tower.

Taicho Meeting

Genryusai Yamamoto stood before the other Taicho of the Gotei Thirteen. His piercing gaze keeping them silent as Gin told of why he did not dispose of the intruders.

"Oh my, I honestly did not believe that they would cause this much problems, Sotaicho-dono," said the snake-like Taicho with his grin still in place.

Yamamoto was about to chew out the man before an alarm went off signaling intruders within the Seireitei. Kenpachi Zaraki, Taicho of Division 11, ran out of the room before anyone could say anything so that he could find out the strongest source of reiatsu. Yamamoto merely sighed at the man's nature before telling the other Taicho to be on the lookout for the ryoka.

With Naruto's Group about an hour later

Naruto groaned after knocking out a simple Shinigami and popping his neck. It was incredibly simple in his opinion; especially with how easily Yuzu and Karin were handling them as well. He was about to move on with them before he felt two reiatsu sources closing in on them. He motioned for the girls to ready themselves while he pulled out a kunai.

The owners of the reiatsu sources landed in front of them and were revealed to be a tall man wearing normal Shinigami robes with a purple collar and a petite woman wearing a Taicho haori. The woman made Naruto sigh in annoyance and he muttered, "Damn it, why'd it have to be _her_ of all people?"

"That's far enough, ryoka," the man said pompously as if he were looking down upon the three in front of him. "You three are coming with us."

Naruto shifted his stance so that the girls were standing behind him. He then gave a small grin and queried, "Well, what if we don't want to big guy?"

The man's eye twitched and he was about to move to attack the blonde before he was stopped by the woman. Her eyes were narrowed at Naruto and she questioned, "Who are you, ryoka? You have a reiatsu signature similar to a traitor of the Seireitei about you."

Naruto sighed before he mumbled aloud, "Geez Yoru-hime, how'd you get such a serious student?"

The woman's eyes widened before she grit her teeth in anger and charged at the blonde. Naruto gave a hidden smirk at how easily he riled her up before he was engulfed in a plume of smoke that blocked everyone's vision. When it cleared, Naruto and the girls were gone leaving Sui-Feng and Omaeda alone.

Yuzu and Karin were surprised at how they had appeared on a horse-sized blonde fox that was moving toward the Senzaikyu at incredible speed. "You girls alright?" asked the fox in Naruto's voice.

They nodded before Karin asked, "Why did we run? You're strong right? You could've taken them."

"True, I could have… But it isn't my fight to have alone. That woman was Yoruichi's old student, Sui-Feng. If anyone is going to face her, it'll be Yoruichi with my help."

Karin slowly nodded while Yuzu questioned, "Where is Yoruichi-san anyway, Naruto?"

"I'm not sure… I could always turn back into her sword and transport myself to her location, but then I'd be leaving the two of you alone. You two have grown splendidly, but you're not ready to be going on your own yet."

"I thought something was up with you when you changed into that sword back at Kukaku-san's house. Your Yoruichi-san's Zanpakuto then?" queried Karin.

"Yea, but she can handle herself even when she isn't using me. Her hand-to-hand is practically unmatched as far as I've seen. Anyway, we need to hurry up and reach Rukia before-"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a surge of reiatsu that was quickly followed by another. The first felt like it was easily fukutaicho level while the other felt like Ichigo's. Naruto was about to continue towards the tower before his ear was painfully yanked by Karin, making him yip in discomfort.

"We have to help out nii-san!" yelled the Kurosaki with her twin voicing her agreement. Naruto sighed in annoyance before he made his way towards the eldest Kurosaki.

Ichigo vs. Renji

Ichigo ran at Renji, Zangetsu in hand, in hopes of cutting down the fukutaicho. As he ran, he sidestepped the first three strikes made with Zabimaru (Serpent Tail) and pushed his speed as the whip-like sword retracted. As the orange-haired teen swung his sword downward, Renji sidestepped and lashed out at Ichigo's shoulder. Zabimaru's fang-like extensions dug into Ichigo as the blade sliced through the shoulder.

Ichigo fell to a knee as Renji retracted his weapon again. "Do you understand now, Kurosaki? You can't save Rukia with your level of strength; let alone save yourself from being killed."

Ichigo struggled to stand as the blood spilled from his wounds. He had to use Zangetsu to raise himself up and did not have the strength to counter Renji's statement. He glared at Renji just in time to see the man raise his blade and prepare to end his life in a downward strike.

"It's over for you, Kurosaki. It's a shame though… I was honestly hoping that you'd have the strength needed to save her. I guess I was wrong…" said the fukutaicho as he went for the kill.

Ichigo's deathblow was halted by two swords crossed in front of him and blocking Renji's strike from reaching him. He looked on in shock at the sight of his two sisters risking their lives to save him from death. Renji was surprised at the new arrivals, but he quickly shook out of it and made to press his Zanpakuto down on them, but he was halted by a knife held to his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naruto advised while the point of the knife pricked Renji's neck and made blood leak from it. "It wouldn't be good for your health."

Renji slowly moved his sword away from the Kurosaki family, allowing Yuzu to look over Ichigo's wounds while Karin kept her weapon at the ready. Naruto moved Renji back far enough from the others before he disappeared in a blur of speed and reappeared next to Karin.

He gave a sideways glance to Itachi's sword form while Karin heard him say, "I hope you're ready enough to help us, Ita-" Karin looked confused at that, which made Naruto sigh and mutter, "Why is it that I have to do everything?"

Karin then saw Naruto rush at Renji while throwing the kunai. He flipped through a few seals before he used the _Kunai Kage Bunshin_, making the lone knife multiplied into twenty before the twenty multiplied further into fifty. Renji evaded using _Shunpo_ and swung his Zanpakuto at the blonde who merely gave a blank look before holding up an open palm and stopping the blade with it. The whip began coiling in on itself due to the sudden loss of momentum before Naruto grasped it and yanked on it, making Renji get pulled along with his weapon.

When Renji was close enough, Naruto kneed him in the gut, making him cough out all of the air within his lungs and fly back.

Naruto pulled out another kunai and was about to pursue, but Ichigo called out, "No! Stand back, Naruto… This is _my_ fight."

Naruto turned his gaze to the teen and saw him looking slightly better, but he was still pretty banged up. He slowly put away his knife and stepped aside for Ichigo. "Don't take too long, Ichigo. We need to hurry up and get to Rukia, remember?"

Ichigo nodded before he rushed at the recovered Renji who rushed toward him in return. They met with a clash of blades that were flowing with reiatsu. Ichigo was letting his instincts drive him and he was slowly gaining the upper hand. Renji was surprised at the sudden increase in strength, but he used his skills in battle to let Ichigo fall into his momentum by pulling back his blade quickly. As Ichigo fell forward, Renji tried to swing at him and end their fight. Ichigo then surprised him, along with himself, by performing a sloppy _Shunpo_ that got him out of danger, but left him panting for air.

Naruto watched on with a critical eye and gave a small smirk at the sight of the _Shunpo_. _'The kid is definitely improving… Hopefully Zangetsu will give Ichigo the strength needed to end this.'_

Ichigo slowly stood up straighter before he raised his blade skyward and flared his reiatsu. His normally brown eyes glowed azure with his spiking reiatsu while a shell of energy surrounded the blade. Ichigo then swung downwards at Renji, who was at least fifteen feet away, and his sword released a crescent shaped wave of reiatsu at the redheaded fukutaicho. Renji held up Zabimaru in hopes of blocking the attack, but it easily pushed through, broke the Zanpakuto's blade, and cut deeply into Renji's chest.

As Renji fell, Naruto watched on as Ichigo went to talk to the downed fukutaicho. He then turned his attention to the girls and told them, "Bring me your weapons." They gave him skeptical looks, which he countered with a stern glare, before they hesitantly handed him their blades.

_'Alright you two, what's taking so long with getting those two to hear your names?'_ questioned the blonde Zanpakuto Spirit.

_"You cannot rush these things, Naruto-kun,"_ replied Haku. _"Developing bonds between Shinigami and Zanpakuto varies between each pair."_

_"She's right, these things take time. And besides, it should count as a major success that Karin is able to hear a small part of my name. After she failed to hear my full name, she tried to see if I could tell her. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell her any more than you could."_

Naruto sighed before he reluctantly agreed with them and handed them to their respective partners. He then sent a mental message to Yoruichi of their location before he followed the Kurosaki family into the underground tunnels of the Seireitei.

_'Things are going to get much more complicated… I'm sure of it.'_

(End)

Well, that's chapter 11!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: Aizen is revealed to be "dead"! How will this concern the others?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	12. Chapter 12: Gaining Strength

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/Mental Speech'_

_"Zanpakuto Speaking From Mindscape"_

**"_Kurama Speaking From Mindscape"_**

**"Kurama/Hollowfied Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 12: Gaining Strength

Naruto and Yoruichi watched on with observant eyes as Ichigo fought against Zangetsu to attain the secret to his Bankai. The teen was far from able to do so naturally, so they used the Tenshintai to forcibly bring out the enigmatic spirit.

Naruto turned his gaze over to the twins who were seated in meditation so that they could speak to their own spirits. It was only yester day when Ichigo had his rematch with Byakuya before Yoruichi stepped in; although, Naruto couldn't help but grin at the stoic Taicho's face when he saw him again.

Flashback

Naruto and the girls were standing next to Hanataro and Rukia as they watched Ganju get sliced down by Byakuya's Shikai. Naruto growled at how merciless the once hotheaded Shinigami had become over the years. He stepped forward into the light, allowing Byakuya to see him fully.

"I see that you've gotten a pole shoved up your ass, Byakuya," Naruto commented with his arms crossed.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly at the blonde before they widened in surprise. "You… You were that fool who made an embarrassment out of me all those years ago."

Naruto smirked. "I'm so glad that you remember me! I was worried that I'd have to make you remember."

Byakuya said nothing as he raised his blade from his sheathe. He held it upright with the tip of the blade pointing skyward. "Let us see who will remember whom after we are finished here. Scatter, Senbonzakura." The blade disappeared into many cherry blossoms that shined a pink color in the sunlight. They slowly appeared around the blonde and circled him like a cyclone.

Naruto stared on impassively as the blossoms neared him. His eyes closed as they got closer and nearly touched him. As soon as one of the blossoms did, his eyes snapped open and a burst of reiatsu exploded from him, pushing back all of the floating blades and shocking the spectators. "Nice try, but your blade is nowhere near my level. It's quite a shame too, especially since I'm fighting without my _wielder_ at the present time."

All eyes, even Rukia's, widened in surprise at the blonde's words. "You mean that, even all those years ago, you were able to manifest from your sword form?"

"Not by myself back then, but yes. Now then, why don't we let someone have a more deserving rematch against you?"

Byakuya raised a brow before he felt a large amount of reiatsu flood the area and saw Ichigo appear on the bridge with a winged object wrapped around his arm. As soon as he landed, the object shrank and Ichigo went to check on the others to see if they were okay. Naruto reached out with his senses and felt Yoruichi approaching the area quickly. He smirked before he disappeared in a flash of orange.

Yoruichi felt a pulse on her back and saw the handle of her Zanpakuto over her right shoulder. She smiled and asked, _'So, did you enjoy your time out of Uzu?'_

"_It was interesting… Ichigo seems to have gained some more strength after his near death bout with Kenpachi."_

"_**What did you expect, Kit? You of all people should know the meaning behind 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'."**_

"_Yea yea, I know that. But still, seeing it happen to someone else instead of feeling it yourself is always quite a sight."_

'_So, what's happening over there, Naru-kun?'_

"_Byakuya cut down Ganju, but he's still alive. Ichigo is about to face him, but he isn't nearly as strong to do so yet. You better hurry, Yoru-chan, or else the kid will die."_

The werecat nodded and picked up the pace to get to the bridge. She arrived just in time to see Byakuya readying his Shikai once again. She whipped a cloth at the blade and used her reiatsu to make it wrap around the sword as she appeared in front of everyone.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

"That's Yoruichi-san?" asked Yuzu in surprise. "I thought she was just a cat!"

"Looks can be deceiving, Yuzu," Karin stated.

"Yoruichi Shihoin: ex-Taicho of Division Two, ex-leader of the Stealth Force, and traitor to the Seireitei," Byakuya stated stoically.

Yoruichi smirked at him and retorted, "Little Byakuya, look at you! You've finally proven yourself and become a Taicho. Impressive…"

"Your attempts at humor are not needed. As a Taicho of the Seireitei, it is my responsibility to apprehend you all and take you into custody."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at him before she walked toward Ichigo. The teen was about to ask what she was doing before she plunged her hand into his gut. Ichigo felt his vision fade before he lost consciousness. Before the girls could do anything, Naruto reappeared and grabbed them. He left with them to Yoruichi's old 'playground/training field' where they would wait for her.

Yoruichi slung Ichigo over her shoulder with no problems before she turned to Byakuya and the slowly approaching Jushiro. "Three days, that's how long it will be before Ichigo will be strong enough to face you, Byakuya. Think you can wait that long?" she asked before she disappeared in a _Shunpo_.

End Flashback

After the kid woke up and was told of the situation, he readily agreed to the training and quickly used the Tenshintai to get Zangetsu out of his blade. While Yoruichi talked to them, Naruto told the girls of how to better communicate with their respective Zanpakuto and urged them to do so. He wanted them to be ready for the upcoming trials and knew that they would not last without knowing Shikai.

Naruto turned his gaze back to Ichigo as he heard the kid roar and swing one of the many blades at Zangetsu. It was quite a sight seeing all of the blades that covered the field. All of them were a different 'form' of Zangetsu, but Ichigo had to find the real one in order to win. "This is gonna be a while, isn't it Yoru-chan?"

"I would assume so… Remember when you were training me to achieve my Bankai? You were brutal," she commented with a pout.

Naruto rubbed her back consolingly. "I had to be or else you wouldn't have been as strong as you are now." He then pulled her in for a chaste kiss and gave her a warm smile. "You can't complain about the results though, right?"

She leaned against him with a smile and replied, "No, I guess I can't. Still, who know that you had that much power at your disposal? Although I am curious as to why Kurama doesn't affect me…"

"The fox and I are bound by my seal; something you don't have. The seal only affects me and nothing else. Although, I do admit that it would be interesting to see you use the fox's power in battle…"

"_**If she ever got a hold of my power, it wouldn't be good for her. You dealt with your inner darkness, making youki come to you with no negative drawback. She has not, so my youki would do far more harm than good,"**_ the fox informed them from their mental connection.

'_Hey Kurama, how goes the recon?'_ asked Naruto.

"_**There's quite a bit of panic out there… Apparently Aizen was discovered to be 'dead' and Central 46 has been killed off as well. That chibi Taicho and his lieutenant are trying to deduce what has happened and are sending regular reports to Yamamoto. It looks like they are all caught under Kyoka Suigetsu's power…"**_

'_Looks that way… Alright, keep us posted,'_ Naruto said before the connection was cut. He was about to say more before he felt a rising reiatsu come from the twins. He and Yoruichi turned just in time to see Karin hold her sword in a guard position while Yuzu held hers in her right hand while her left hand formed a half ram seal.

"Open their eyes to the Truth, Itachi!" Karin cried out before her sword was engulfed in a swirl of red-eyed ravens. When the birds flew off, the sword was seen to be the size of a tanto blade with the guard in the shape of a raven with its beak open. Naruto gaped slightly at the sight of an extra feature from the Shikai; Karin had the Sharingan in her eyes, though they were only a single tomoe each.

"Freeze those who seek to destroy, Haku!" Yuzu cried as her sword disappeared into flakes of snow. The flakes flew to her fingertips, taking the shape of icy senbon needles while a cold fog surrounded her form. Another thing Naruto noticed was that her hair was drawn into a bun like Haku always had hers.

Naruto smiled at the sight of their achieved Shikai and went over to congratulate them. Yoruichi smiled as well, but she stayed where she was so that she could keep an eye on Ichigo's training. "Good job girls! You finally heard their names!" Naruto praised with a foxy grin. "So, how do you two feel?"

Karin took a few practice swings with her sword, her eyes seeing small afterimages following it, and gave a small smirk. "This is incredible… I never thought that our Zanpakuto could hold so much power."

"_While we may be powerful to you, there is always someone who is above you, Karin-san. Be mindful of that…"_ stated Itachi.

Yuzu nodded while she used her ice capabilities to form different sculptures of frozen water on her palm. She made a flower, a cat, and then a fox before she gave a small smile. "It's so beautiful… Haku-san must have loved making different shapes with this."

"_Indeed I did, Yuzu-san. Be careful though because the Hyōton is as deadly as it is beautiful,"_ Haku advised.

Naruto nodded at their comments before he returned to Yoruichi's side and continued watching Ichigo train. "They may have achieved Shikai, but now they have to practice with it and get stronger with it."

The Shihoin princess nodded and replied, "Keep an eye on them, Naru-kun. Make sure that they understand what exactly they're getting into and help them with their training."

"Got it."

Next Day

"Again!" Naruto yelled to the girls with a kunai at the ready.

"_Katon: Hi no Nagare_ (Fire Stream)!" cried out Karin as fire flew from her blade at Naruto.

Yuzu followed her sister's attack and held her hand to her mouth before she blew out a cloud of fog. "_Hyōton: __Kyokuchi no Shimo_ (Polar Frost)!" she cried surrounding the field with the frigid cloud.

Naruto spun in place and released wind all around him with a cry of "_Fuuton:__ Kyozetsu_ (Rejection)!" The wind blew the fog into the flames and extinguished them before it continued and hit the girls, pushing them back a fair distance. Naruto stopped his spin and watched them struggle to stand due to their chilled limbs; Karin having more trouble than Yuzu. "Not bad girls, but you need to put more power into your attacks or else a small burst of reiatsu will knock it aside with no problems."

Karin finally stood up completely and replied, "Well we're not going to get a decent hit with you as our opponent." Yuzu nodded at her sister's comment while Naruto sighed.

"Think of it like this: if you can get one over on me, who has far more experience than you, then you should have no problems with other people. Now, I want you both to try your strongest attacks."

The girls nodded and Yuzu went first this time. She focused her reiatsu into her senbon and formed them into a swirl of ice and snow around her hand. She then punched toward Naruto and cried out, "_Hyōton: Yuki Dangen_ (Snow Bullet)!" The blast of snow and ice grew larger as it approached Naruto. The blonde closed his eyes as a dome of wind surrounded him, absorbing the attack and freezing solid into an icy dome.

"You see how attacks can be melded together to become more powerful?" he asked getting a nod from the girl. "Wind can easily absorb and strengthen your ice abilities; especially since they are a fusion of wind and water." The dome then exploded with another burst of wind while Naruto moved to stand next to the twins. "Yuzu, you need to learn how to separate the properties of your ice into the two elements that create it. Then you can be of greater aid to Karin's fire techniques." Yuzu nodded again while Naruto turned to Karin. "Alright, let's see your technique."

Karin nodded and focused her energy into her tanto before it caught aflame. She then swung forward and released a large sphere of flame. "_Katon: Kakyuu no Jutsu_ (Fireball; 1)!" she cried while Naruto used his _Kaze Ken_ (Wind Fist) to stir up the flames and make them larger. The amplified fireball crashed into a boulder, destroying it and charring the ground around it.

"That was good," Naruto commented while Karin took a knee to catch her breath. "However, it seems to take too much out of you… Although I'm curious; why are you only focusing on fire techniques? You have others at your disposal, right?"

Karin panted slightly as she answered, "Yea, but I don't understand them completely… The fire ones are easier due to just picking a target and letting loose. The others are confusing on when to execute them."

Naruto nodded and grabbed onto the tanto blade before he was pulled into the mindscape of Karin. It was in the form of the old Uchiha District of Konoha with Itachi sitting on a rooftop and gazing at the red moon. "Nice place you got here," Naruto commented before he sat next to Itachi. "Karin seems to have taking a liking to your Katon arsenal… She might become a pyro soon!" he commented with a laugh.

"So it seems… I would recommend that she focuses on those for the time being." Naruto raised a brow, so Itachi elaborated. "The other techniques are mainly illusion based and require subtlety; something that takes a while to teach and learn. Focus on helping her in controlling the flames for now, Naruto."

"Alright…" he said and was about to leave before he turned back to the stoic Uchiha. "You know, I'm sure that if your family saw what you did in the village, they would have tried to make peace with it instead of rebel against it. For what it's worth, I'm sure Sasuke sees what you saw; he just doesn't want to admit it until the very end."

After Naruto's comment and departure, Itachi gave a small smile and said, "I'm sure he does, Naruto."

Day Three

"So, Rukia's execution date has been moved to this afternoon… Well isn't this just perfect?" Naruto stated sarcastically.

"What's worse is that Ichigo isn't quite ready yet… He knows Zangetsu's Bankai, but he isn't proficient enough with it yet," Yoruichi commented with a slight scowl.

Naruto sighed at her words. "We don't have much of a choice now… We need to act now, Yoru-hime."

"I know… I just hope things go well."

(End)

1~ Goukakyuu is "Grand Fireball", so Kakyuu is the weaker version of it

Well, that's chapter 12!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: Clashes of Ichigo vs. Byakuya, NaruYoru vs. Sui-Feng, and the twins vs. unknown! Who will win and what will happen?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	13. Chapter 13: Battle at Sokyoku

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/Mental Speech'_

_"Zanpakuto Speaking From Mindscape"_

**"_Kurama Speaking From Mindscape"_**

**"Kurama/Hollowfied Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 13: Battle at Sokyoku

"Any final requests before you are sentenced to death, Rukia Kuchiki?" asked the Sotaicho to the bound woman about to be executed.

"I just want those who tried to help me be allowed to return home," she said with her head down to hide her watery eyes.

As the Sotaicho nodded, Isane Kotetsu turned to her Taicho and whispered, "How cruel… Saying he'll let them go when he really won't…"

Retsu Unohana shook her head sadly. "It may seem cruel to you, but he says that to Rukia so that she may die with hope and not despair."

Omaeda looked around and noticed that very few members of the Taicho and voiced this to his own. Sui-Feng merely stayed silent and observed the execution.

As Rukia was raised skyward by her bounding blocks, she thought of all of the people who were helpful to her in her life in the Seireitei; Renji and the kids from the Rukongai, Byakuya and the Kuchiki Clan, her lieutenant Kaien Shiba and Taicho Jushiro Ukitake, and finally Ichigo and the others back in the World of the Living. _'Thank you all…for everything,'_ she thought as the flaming bird meant to end her lunged at her.

Only, the fiery executor was halted by Ichigo holding it back with Zangetsu. Rukia stared at him in shock as Ichigo greeted, "Yo."

Suddenly, Jushiro and Shunsui ran up with two devices meant to stop the Sokyoku and disable it. A cord wrapped around the neck of the flaming avian while the shield with the sigil of the Shihoin Clan sent a blast of light to revert the executioner to its sealed state.

Sui-Feng was about to try and stop the two rebellious Taicho, but she was stopped by an orange and black blur that grabbed her and took her to the forests at the bottom of Sokyoku Hill. When the two separated, the person who grabbed Sui-Feng removed their cloth mask, revealing Yoruichi's smirking face to the Taicho.

"You! Yoruichi!" yelled out Sui-Feng in rage.

Keeping her smirk, Yoruichi crossed her arms and leaned against the tree she was standing on. "It's good to see you too, Sui-Feng."

"Why are you here, you traitor?"

"To help save Rukia…and to reveal a hidden truth to the Seireitei."

"You mean to enshroud us in more lies!" Sui-Feng retorted while charging at her old superior.

She was stopped by a flash of orange light and a hand grabbing her by the wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Naruto holding her back so easily. "I won't let you hurt Yoru-hime."

"Naruto-kun," started the werecat, making her blonde lover turn to her. "Let me handle this."

Naruto slowly nodded before he released Sui-Feng and backed off. "Don't get in over your head, Yoru-hime."

She gave him a soft smile at his worry. "I won't; you made sure of that when you helped me train," she said surprising Sui-Feng.

'_Yoruichi was trained by him?'_

Naruto nodded again before he made to leave. "I'm gonna make sure the girls are okay. This is their first major fight after all…"

Yoruichi nodded to him and watched him leave before turning to her old student. "Now then Sui-Feng, I believe we have some unresolved issues to settle."

Ichigo vs. Byakuya

Ichigo clashed with Byakuya in a flurry of steel and agility. Thanks to the intense training with Zangetsu, the teen had drastically improved and was able to stand on even ground with the stoic Taicho.

"I'm impressed with your growth, Kurosaki. I did not think that one such as you could ever reach this far," stated Byakuya.

"Yea well, I'm not as impressed with your skill. I mean, you haven't even put a scratch on me, Byakuya. Why don't you hurry up and release your Bankai?"

"Hmph… One such as you does not deserve to die by my Bankai. I believe that this should suffice; scatter, Senbonzakura."

The Kuchiki Head's blade transformed into countless Sakura Tree petals that flew towards Ichigo in an attempt to shred him into nothingness. However, Ichigo retaliated and swung Zangetsu at them, releasing an incredible wave of reiatsu and blowing them all away. The wave went further and flew by Byakuya while slightly injuring his left hand.

"Impressive… The power of your Zanpakuto is indeed powerful."

Ichigo smirked with pride and replied, "Yea, that attack is called _Getsuga Tensho_ (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer). It's Zangetsu's power that takes my reiatsu, solidifies it, and is released as a wave based attack." He then readied his blade and yelled out, "You won't stop me with just your Shikai, Byakuya! Release your Bankai now and see if you can stop me from saving Rukia!"

The Taicho remained silent as he gripped his blade with the tip pointed towards the ground. He released it and allowed it to sink into the ground as if it fell into water. Hundreds of blades rise from the ground in two rows behind Byakuya as he states, "Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The blades all disintegrate into countless sakura petals, much like the Shikai; however, Ichigo knew that this version had _many_ more petals and was _much_ deadlier. He gripped Zangetsu and braced himself as he thought, _'Time to see if all of the training I went through paid off…'_

Karin vs. Omaeda

"Hold still, damn you!" yelled the fukutaicho as he swung his mace-like weapon at the Kurosaki. Karin rolled out of the way and was heard muttering to herself, making Omaeda irritated. "Damn it, I said hold still! And what the hell are you doing?!"

Karin's answer was to point an open palm at Omaeda and yell out, "_Hado #31: __Shakkahō_ (Red Fire Cannon)!" The blast of reiatsu hit the fukutaicho square in the chest and pushed him back a few feet while leaving a decent sized scorch mark on his chest.

Omaeda was seeing red now and swung wildly with his weapon, each hit destroying the ground it impacted. "You're gonna pay for that, you damn brat! Now I won't kill you nice and quick! No, I think I'll take my time with this!"

"We'll see about that," she retorted as she held her Zanpakuto in a guard position. "Open their Eyes to the Truth, Itachi!" Her sword was engulfed in a swirl of red-eyed ravens that flew off of the blade. The weapon was seen to be the size of a tanto blade with the guard in the shape of a raven with its beak open while Karin had crimson eyes with a single, black tomoe in each. "Let's see you kill me now."

Yuzu vs. Isane

The battlefield around the two combatants was covered in snow and ice as Isane and Yuzu clashed their two ice-based Zanpakuto together. Isane fought with Itegumo (Frozen Snow) while Yuzu fought with Haku.

The fukutaicho swung her sword and released a wave of razor sharp snowflakes while Yuzu kept throwing countless icy senbon needles in retaliation. The young Kurosaki then inhaled deeply and blew out a stream of frigid air at the silver-haired woman who dodged it with a well-timed _Shunpo_.

"Must we really fight?" asked Yuzu after seeing Isane reappear a few feet from where she once stood. "I don't wish to hurt anyone; even if they are my enemy."

Isane gave the girl a sad look and shook her head. "I'm afraid we have no other option… I'm sorry…"

Yuzu gained a depressed look as well before she gave a sad smile. "Can I at least know your name? I'm Yuzu Kurosaki."

Isane gave a small smile in return and answered, "I'm Isane Kotetsu. I'm sure we could have gotten along if we met under different circumstances, Yuzu-san."

"I feel the same, Isane-san," replied the teen as she readied herself for the next clash.

Yoruichi vs. Sui-Feng

The Shihoin princess was jumping through tree tops in hopes of avoiding the Shikai of her old student. Suzumebachi (Hornet) was a two-hit-kill dagger that dealt instant death once the target was stabbed twice in the same area. So far, the werecat had 'one-hit' markers on her left cheek, her chest, and her right forearm. She was able to get away long enough to arrive at an open area for the next engagement.

Sui-Feng landed not long after and glared at her old teacher. "Now do you understand the difference between our strengths, Yoruichi? While you were gone all those years, I've been training and pushing myself to the limit so that one day I could finally have you answer for your crimes! And now, you will see the fruits of my effort!" The petite Taicho was soon surrounded in Kido energy with a large amount swirling around her right arm and Suzumebachi. "This is my latest and most powerful attack. I've recently come up with it and have not had a proper chance to test it out in battle; it doesn't even have a name yet."

"No… It has a name," Yoruichi said softly.

"What are you talking about?"

Yoruichi merely pointed her right arm away from her body and began gathering Kido energy of her own. As the power surged, her orange top was blown away, leaving her in a black top that had her shoulders and back bare. "This technique is called _Shunkō_ (Flash Cry); a perfect blend of Kido and hand-to-hand. Be careful Sui-Feng," she warned as she readied herself, "for even _I_ haven't fully mastered this yet." She then mused, _'However, all the training with Naru-kun had definitely helped me do so.'_

Sui-Feng grew angry at this and charged at Yoruichi with Kido energy swirling furiously around her arm. However, the werecat easily stopped it by having her Kido energy swirl in the opposite direction, nullifying it. Sui-Feng grew even more enraged and began to recklessly attack Yoruichi, all the while venting her anger and sadness at being betrayed and abandoned by her many years ago. Yoruichi soon readied a Kido-enhanced punch but stopped it just short of striking Sui-Feng's face.

The Taicho fell to her knees and had tears in her eyes as she asked, "Why? Why didn't you take me with you?"

Yoruichi looked to her old student with regret and answered, "I didn't want you caught up in my own problems. You still had your whole life ahead of you, and I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"I would have gone through hell and back for you! You were my Taicho, my superior!"

"And if you did come with me, then you'd be considered a traitor and a disgrace to your own clan!" yelled back the werecat. "I didn't bring you so that you wouldn't have to go through that kind of shame and disgrace, but I also did it because I care about you. You were my protégé, and one of my good friends, Sui-Feng. I couldn't put you through that…"

Sui-Feng looked to her old teacher in shock before a small smile came to her face. "Thank you…Yoruichi-sama."

The Shihoin rolled her eyes with a smile of her own. "You'll never stop calling me that will you?"

The two shared a good laugh at that while Yoruichi helped Sui-Feng to her feet. After they calmed down enough, Sui-Feng asked, "So, who was that blonde man from before?"

Yoruichi smirked and replied, "Oh, just my Zanpakuto Spirit." Sui-Feng's eyes widened while Yoruichi grinned and continued, "He's also my mate."

The floodgates broke at that.

With Naruto

The blonde Jinchuriki was observing the twins' battles before he and everyone battling heard a yell of "WHAT?!" making Naruto gain a sweat-drop.

"Did you really have to let your obsessive student know that her master has gained a 'mate', Yoru-hime?" he asked quietly as he absentmindedly rubbed his mate mark which looked like a black cat's head.

Back with Yoruichi and Sui-Feng

"H-How is he your mate?" asked a still shocked Sui-Feng.

Yoruichi shrugged and replied, "We connected, fell in love, and had sex while marking one another as each other's mate." She then showed her student her mate mark that was on her left collar bone area. It looked like a fox head with a swirl on its forehead.

Sui-Feng had a growing aura of death surround her as she muttered, "I'm going to kill him."

Yoruichi merely sighed at that with a shake of her head.

Ichigo vs. Byakuya

Both combatants were panting in exhaustion due to the strain of their respective Bankai. Ichigo, after seeing that his Shikai was no match for Byakuya's Bankai, released his own Bankai to fight evenly. Tensa Zangetsu (Heavenly Chain Cutting Moon) increased Ichigo's speed dramatically while also enhancing his other skills at a similar level. The two had clashed violently for what seemed like an eternity before they finally stopped and regained their breath.

The two merely gave each other a look and prepared their final attacks. Byakuya surrounded his blade and himself in a white aura of reiatsu; a technique that was named _Shūkei: Hakuteiken_ (Endscape: White Emperor Sword). Ichigo, not having an attack of that caliber, merely poured the remained of his reiatsu into his blade for one final clash.

The two charged and clashed their final attacks against one another, creating a massive influx of reiatsu that was felt by many others. When the influx died down, both men stood with their backs to one another with Ichigo using his sword as a support. Byakuya's sword had disintegrated into a single cherry blossom that rested in his hand.

As Ichigo turned to face his opponent, Byakuya stated, "Congratulations Kurosaki, you have won…" He then left in a _Shunpo_ as Ichigo stood in shock over his victory.

Karin vs. Omaeda

Karin batted away Omaeda's weapon again before she let loose a fireball at the fukutaicho. With her eyes, she saw him move slightly slower and pushed herself to get into his guard as soon as he swatted the flaming sphere with his Zanpakuto.

Once she was inside his defense, Itachi called out, _"Now, stab the blade into him and I'll handle the rest."_

Karin complied, stabbing Omaeda in the gut, and the fukutaicho's eyes glazed over and he let his arms drop.

In the Illusion

Omaeda looked around and saw that he was on top of a rocky platform surrounded by storm clouds. Thunder echoed all around him as lighting streaked across the skies. A voice then spoke from seemingly everywhere, _"You…are weak. You lack something; something that many others have. The one thing that makes a person truly strong…"_

Omaeda scowled as he wildly looked around for the owner of the voice. "What makes you think I'm not strong enough?! Who the hell are you to call me 'weak'?!"

Ravens began cawing from all directions before they flew towards the fukutaicho and surrounded him. Some ravens formed together into the shape of Itachi and he spoke, _"I know you are weak because I can see it in your eyes…" _Omaeda stared in slight fear at the red eyes of the Zanpakuto Spirit, making Itachi give a small smirk. _"That's right… These eyes can read you like a book, and I must say...they've definitely read better pieces of literature."_

The Uchiha then raised his arm towards the fukutaicho, making the ravens all dive at him. The birds all formed into kunai before they stabbed into the husky Shinigami, making him scream in pain.

"_Leave now…and never return,"_ Itachi stated as the illusion ended.

Real World

Omaeda suddenly screamed and held his head in agony before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

Karin stood in shock and asked, _'What did you do?'_

"_I merely finished the fight in the most efficient way. Do not worry; he isn't dead. He merely wasn't able to handle the 'truth' so to speak."_

Karin nodded before she released her Shikai and began heading towards her brother. She had felt his battle end as she fought her opponent and wanted to make sure he was alright.

Yuzu vs. Isane

Both Shinigami were down on one knee and breathing heavily. The fight was dead even between them and neither was able to get an edge over the other.

"You're very skilled, Yuzu-san. I'm amazed that one so young as you can be this skilled so early on."

Yuzu gave a tired smile. "Thanks, but you've got more experience than me, and I'm out of energy," she said as her icy senbon reverted back into a katana blade. "I can't fight anymore, and even if I could, I wouldn't want to."

"What is it that you would do with your power then, Yuzu-san?" asked a new voice. Both women turned to see Unohana smiling at them.

"Unohana-Taicho!" called out Isane in surprise.

"Hello Isane, I'm glad you aren't too injured. Now then Yuzu-san, what is your answer?"

Yuzu slowly stood up and sheathed her sword since she knew she was in no position to fight anymore. "I don't like fighting… I never did. I want to use my power to help people and keep them from death; not cause it."

"So, you wish to heal instead of destroy?" asked the Taicho, making Yuzu nod. Unohana smiled to her and said, "I'm pleased to hear that, Yuzu-san. If you would come with me please? You too, Isane."

"Hai, Unohana-Taicho."

"Why do you want me to come with you?" asked a confused Yuzu, making Retsu smile at her.

"It would be against my personal code as a healer to leave you in such a state, Yuzu-san. I do not wish to fight you either; I only wish to help you."

Yuzu stared at her in surprise before she gave a smile and bowed. "Arigato, Unohana-Taicho," she thanked respectfully before she began following her.

Unohana kept her smile before she turned to one of the treetops. "You can come with us as well," she said to seemingly no one before Naruto dropped down.

"Thanks for the offer, Unohana-san, but I need to make sure Yoruichi-chan is okay," stated the blonde. "Please take care of Yuzu for me though."

"You would trust me so readily?"

Naruto gave a foxy grin and answered, "Yea I would, especially since Yoru-hime speaks so highly of you." He then disappeared in a blur of speed. Leaving a smiling Unohana and the other two confused.

"I'm glad she does."

(End)

Well, that's chapter 13!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: Sosuke Aizen is finally revealed as the true mastermind! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing my story "Spiritual Bonds"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach! You got that?

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/Mental Speech'_

_"Zanpakuto Speaking From Mindscape"_

**"_Kurama Speaking From Mindscape"_**

**"Kurama/Hollowfied Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

Chapter 14: Revelations

Naruto arrived to the forest clearing below Sokyoku Hill in a blur of speed to the sight of his lover and her student sitting underneath one of the trees and having a peaceful conversation. The two women noticed his arrival and two things happened. First: Yoruichi gave him a soft smile and a wave. Second…

"Come here, you blonde bastard!" yelled Sui-Feng as she quickly stood up and chased the Uzumaki, sword drawn.

"Oh shit!" Naruto cursed before he took off with an enraged Taicho hot on his heels. "Can't we talk about this?!"

"Sure! You and my sword can talk all you want!"

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat out of fear before he disappeared in a flash of orange. Yoruichi noticed her Zanpakuto lover's sword form appear next to her before his voice cried out, _"Help me!"_

_'Oh c'mon, you can take her Naru-koi,'_ she teased.

_"Are you crazy?! She has the advantage here!"_

_'How do you figure that?'_

_"One: she's pissed the fuck off. Two: the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a scorned woman' is present here. And three: I don't think I have it in me to hurt your old student…"_

_'Oh, you're such a baby sometimes,' _she said with a grin.

_"At least I'll live,"_ he shot back.

Before the werecat could respond, Sui-Feng returned to the clearing she was in with a scowl on her face. "Damn it… I had him right where I wanted him."

"So, you want Naru-koi, Sui-Feng?" Yoruichi asked with a teasing grin.

Not knowing what she was walking into, she answered, "Yes! I want him so that-"

"You could have your way with him for hours on end?"

In the mindscape, Naruto face-palmed while Kurama smirked and commented, **"She sure has ways with words, doesn't she?"**

"Yea, but I wish she would choose other times to tease people…"

**"She wouldn't be the woman you mated with if she did that, Naruto."**

The blonde gave a soft smile at that and nodded. He wouldn't change her for the world.

Back with the women, Sui-Feng finally caught on to her old teacher's meaning and grew bright red in embarrassment. She started stammering and saying that she didn't mean it like how the Shihoin implied while Yoruichi fought back a fit of laughter. "Relax, Sui-Feng, I was just joking. You really should lighten up, y'know?"

The petite Taicho was about to reply before they felt a large emission of reiatsu from the top of the hill. Without a second thought, they rushed back to the top.

Sokyoku Hill

Ichigo growled in rage as he saw his sister, Karin, passed out from the spiritual pressure released by this Aizen guy standing in front of him. Renji stood next to him after he and Rukia were transported to the hill by Tosen. Apparently, according to the redhead, Aizen was declared dead not too long ago.

"We need to work together to take this guy down," stated the orange haired teen.

"I know that," replied Renji as he used Zabimaru's ability, _Higa Zekko_ (Baboon Fang Bite), to use the broken pieces of his Zanpakuto and strike Aizen.

The blade fragments flew at the bespectacled Taicho in hopes of giving Ichigo an opening to strike, but Aizen proved that such hope was wasted as he easily deflected the fragments and stopped Ichigo's attack with a single finger. He barely bends his finger, making the tip touch Tensa Zangetsu, before Ichigo feels his waste take a deep slash. As he fell in a state of shock, Aizen disappeared and cut down Renji as well.

Aizen then turned to a frightened Rukia and grabbed her by her throat and was about to speak before he felt his ankle get clutched by a still alive Ichigo. "I'm surprised that you're still in one piece, Kurosaki," commented Aizen as Gin and Tosen walked up to them. "You should know that each move you made and each fight you've had so far were all performed exactly as I planned. It was all a means to an end, really, and that end is my transcendence to a state above normal Shinigami with the help of a little something within Rukia here."

He would've said more, but Sajin Komamura appeared and tried to strike down the traitor. His efforts proved unsuccessful when his blade was stopped by Aizen's bare hand and he performed the level 90 Kido, _Kurohitsugi_ (Black Coffin). The canine looking Taicho was trapped inside of a black box of spiritual energy before Aizen dismissed the spell and Sajin fell with gashes littering his body.

Once his 'opponent' was defeated, Aizen continued, "You see Kurosaki, your friend Urahara placed a little device known as the Hogyoku within Rukia and had her inhabit a specially made gigai that was meant to hide it away by having her become a human; concealing the Hogyoku forever."

As he plunged his arm into the Kuchiki woman to extract the Hogyoku, Orihime and the others arrived and were left frozen in a mix of fear and Gin's released spiritual pressure. After a few seconds, Aizen removed the device and tossed Rukia aside before he told Gin to kill her. The snake-like man grinned a little wider as he used his Zanpakuto, Shinso (God Spear), to rapidly extend his blade to run Rukia through. It would have succeeded if it weren't for the timely arrival of Byakuya who moved Rukia out of the way and took the blow for her, shocking those who had remained conscious.

Aizen gave a barely noticeable scowl in frustration and moved to kill them himself but was stopped by Yoruichi and Sui-Feng restraining him. "Don't move," ordered the 2nd Division leader.

Gin moved to help Aizen but was stopped by Rangiku holding her blade to his throat. "I don't think so, Gin."

Soon Yamamoto, Shunsui and his lieutenant Nanao, Jushiro, the 1st Division lieutenant Chojiro, and Komamura's lieutenant Iba arrived on the scene as well. "Well, isn't this nice. Yamamoto himself has arrived to 'handle me'," Aizen said with a smile. "And Yoruichi," he said turning to the woman, "where is that Zanpakuto Spirit of yours?"

Instead of answering, Naruto and a wolf-sized Kurama appeared in dual flashes of orange, surprising those who didn't know of their existence. The blonde held a kunai to the traitor's heart and said, "Right here, you psychotic bastard."

"Your ambitions end here, Aizen," Yamamoto declared with a stomp of his staff emphasizing his point. "You are to be executed for your crimes and it will happen now!"

Aizen's smile grew slightly and he said, "I believe I'm just getting started." A rip appeared in the sky, revealing many Menos Grande who shot beams of yellow light at the three defectors of the Seireitei.

The people holding back the traitors backed up quickly, but Naruto stayed put and attempted to break the yellow barrier with a _Rasengan_. The sphere of energy locked onto the Negación and grinded against it, slowly making it crack from the pressure. _'Damn it, just a little more!'_ he raged in his mind before entering his Kyuubi Mode and increasing the force of his jutsu. More cracks appeared on the barrier, slightly worrying Aizen before the traitor held a finger to the blonde's heart and fired a _Byakurai_ straight through him. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and pain before the force of the technique pushed him away from the Negación.

"Naruto!" called Yoruichi in fear as she saw her lover fall in pain. Kurama growled at Aizen and prepared a miniature _Bijuu Dama_ to fire at the barrier, making many believe that it was actually a _Cero_. The fox fired the blast of energy, pushing past the barrier and barely missing Aizen.

_'Hmm… I wasn't expecting this from Yoruichi's Zanpakuto. This will require some more thought,'_ he mused before he and his associates disappeared into the Garganta.

"Naruto, hold on!" cried Yoruichi as she desperately tried to shake her lover awake. "Don't you dare die on me, Naruto!"

The others merely watched on, some in sadness and others unsure, as the werecat kept calling for her lover not to die. Orihime slowly walked forward and muttered the incantation for one of her techniques before an orange barrier covered the whiskered blonde. Before the eyes of those who were close enough to see, the hole through Naruto's chest slowly closed and Naruto gasped as breath returned to his body. He took deep breaths of air to refill his lungs and looked around in surprise before he was embraced by a relieved Yoruichi.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked in a slight daze before Yoruichi pulled him into a fiery kiss.

When they separated, she hugged him again and said, "You just risked your life in another deadly battle and almost lost it. Luckily for you, Orihime fixed you right up."

Naruto turned to the teenage girl, who was blushing modestly at the gratitude in Yoruichi's voice, and he nodded to her in thanks. "What happened to Aizen?"

"**He left with his partners in that Garganta those Menos Grande appeared in. They're long gone by now…"**

Naruto nodded once again before Yamamoto stepped forward and said, "I believe we have some things to discuss, Naruto-san, Yoruichi-san."

The two slowly nodded before the werecat helped her lover to his feet and Unohana appeared with medical assistance for the wounded.

Yamamoto's Office (One Hour Later)

"I see… So Kisuke had hoped to keep this Hogyoku safe by storing it into Rukia Kuchiki, but Aizen still managed to take it…"

"I told you that Aizen was the real culprit this whole time," Naruto reminded with slightly narrowed eyes. "You didn't believe us and what happened just now is the result."

"Yes, I'm seeing the results of my mistakes, Naruto-san. However, it was your word against many others and I chose what seemed to be the more logical choice at the time."

"So what happens now?" asked Yoruichi.

"Rukia is no longer to be executed and the 'ryoka' will be allowed to stay until they're fully recovered before we return them to the World of the Living. Also, I believe the Kurosaki family will make decent Shinigami Daikou (Representatives) for Karakura Town and I will issue them badges to show their status."

"I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear that. What of Kisuke, Tessai, and the others?"

"You and Kisuke will be excused of your crimes, as well as Tessai; however, I cannot allow Shinji and the others to return due to their conditions with their Hollowfication."

"That's not fair, Yamamoto," Naruto commented with narrowed eyes.

"**You just don't want to admit to them that what happened was a mistake that you couldn't control or fix… Your pride is keeping them from returning, not their Hollowfication,"** Kurama added while his tails swayed in irritation. **"It seems that arrogance and pride remain with one even after their death…"**

Yamamoto merely remained silent, so the three of them left the office and searched for the others. Hopefully the wait to return home wouldn't be too long.

Four Days Later

"Thank Kami-sama that we're finally leaving this place," Naruto grumbled while Kurama nodded.

"**I never really enjoyed this place ever since we arrived all those years ago. Although, I suppose it mainly accounts for me only having my Yang **(Life)** Energy within me. Why didn't you ask the Spirit King to give me my Yin **(Spirit)** Energy back?"**

"It slipped my mind on account of me, oh I don't know, dying!" he retorted. "At least you didn't disappear, Kurama, seeing as you are a chakra construct."

"**If that's what I was when we were 'alive', what am I now that we're 'dead'?"**

"That's easy; you're my friend and partner, just like when we teamed up against Obito. Nothing will change that, Kurama."

The fox gave a small smirk at that while it followed the blonde towards the senkaimon where Yoruichi and the others were waiting. They could've easily transported themselves there, but Naruto wanted to talk to Unohana. The Medic Taicho and he hit it off very well since she reminded him of a mix of Shizune and Tsunade. She had Shizune's kind nature while her 'sweet smile' reminded him of when Tsunade was angry. Not to mention that her medical skill was higher than if not equal to the Slug Sannin.

Going back to the World of the Living was Yoruichi, Naruto and Kurama, the Kurosaki family, Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad. Rukia was staying until she regained enough of her powers to return and visit. She was also being assigned to help the Kurosaki family with their duties as Shinigami Daikou.

The Kuchiki also surprised everyone their by hugging Ichigo in thanks as well as kissing him on the cheek. Yoruichi and her partners laughed at the sight of Byakuya's twitching eye when he witnessed his adoptive sister's actions.

After their farewells, the group of nine entered the senkaimon and began their return home, unsuspecting of the future plans Aizen had in store and the new army he had at his disposal.

(End)

Well, that's chapter 14!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: Naruto and Yoruichi have a battle of Bankai against the Vizards! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	15. UP FOR ADOPTION

**UP FOR ADOPTION**

**The following chapter is not an update but a statement of me placing this story up for anyone who wishes to take it!  
Anyone who wants it, just PM me and I will send you the chapters I have posted so far as well as any future things I had once planned to add!**

**I ask for your forgiveness in me giving up on continuing, but I just can't do it... I also thank you all for your support on the story over the months.**

**-pain17ification**


End file.
